


Language Barrier

by LinkCat



Series: The Family Curse [6]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Deception, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Everyone knows that it can be frustrating when you can’t communicate. This is especially true for Symphony. A new challenge in their lives is about to challenge everything they believe in. Will they be able to adjust?Chapter 1 summary:Sapphire celebrates her ninth birthday with her family.





	1. Nine Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of “The Family Curse.” There will be some script in French. I will put the translation at the end of each paragraph. My French is a little rusty, so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

It had been five years since Melody had welcomed her twins Blessing and Faith into the world. Everyone was gathering for Sapphire’s ninth birthday. They were having the party at River, Candy, and Nano’s home. River was six months pregnant and didn’t dare leave the flower pod for long. She wasn’t going to risk going into labor anywhere else other then the comfort of her own home. In the last five years, she had also welcomed a daughter, whom was two years old. She was a dark purple trolling with red and white two-toned hair. Her name was Cupcake. Candy had also had a baby who was one year old. He was a red glitter trolling with red hair. He was tiny like Nano. His name was Micro. They were not the only ones who had children the last five years. Pearl had had a daughter four years earlier, whom she named Opal. She was salmon colored like her mama with red hair and was dwarf sized too. Bubbles had had a baby nine months earlier, who was light teal with red hair. They had named her Jingle. Melody had given birth a couple months earlier to a boy, who was green with two toned green and yellow hair. He had been named Biscuit. 

Cookie was the first to arrive at the birthday party. She had her hand on her slightly swollen belly. She didn’t wait long after Dim’s eighteenth birthday to get pregnant. She was four months along. She had Dim’s hand as they settled down by River. She reached over and put her hand on River’s belly. “Are you going to make it through the party mama?”

Dim watched River’s face and smiled softly. “My bet is there will be a shared birthday.”

“Oh god, I sure hope the little one waits until the party is over. I really hate to crash Sapphire’s birthday party.” River smiled softly. She wanted her pregnancy to come to an end, but she also wanted everyone to enjoy themselves. Especially since Candy and Nano had been working hard all morning to set it all up for her eldest.

“If that baby doesn’t come now, it might on Max’s birthday.” Guy Diamond chuckled as he came in. He left the door open so that Poppy could come in with their kids.

Sapphire ran over to Guy Diamond and hugged him. “Thank you for coming to my party grandpa!”

Poppy walked over to River and smiled. She put her hand on her belly. “Are you sure you are up to this? We could always have one big celebration after the baby is born.”

Symphony came walking in and walked over to Cookie. She signed to her that she forgot to come get her. She was flushed and looked annoyed. 

A scream and a scramble came from outside. Several trolls, including some that were not invited to the party, came scrambling in. 

A large dog like creature, known as a bogwolf, came sniffing around the village. Bogwolves were predators to trolls, and everyone was scared. 

Robin watched the large creature from high up in the tree. He had his bow and arrows ready. He took aim and was about to release when he realized there were two trolls on the back of the bogwolf. He cautiously made his way down to the base of the tree. He slowly walked towards the bogwolf and smiled when a light blue female came off the bogwolf and turned to Robin. 

Rosa had baby blue eyes, and white hair. She was twenty years old. She had her hand on her very swollen belly. She was heavily pregnant. “Bonjour, comment allez vous? Je suis Rosa.” She bowed to Robin. She could see that he was the king in this area. She smiled up at him, and then looked up at the male who was with her. (Hello, how are you? I am Rosa.)

“Salute. Je suis Frances.” Frances was a blue troll with baby blue hair and baby blue eyes. He looked at his sister. He looked worried. They had been travelling a long time, and he feared they would be rejected again. He could tell by the look on Robin’s face, that they didn’t speak French here either. “Tu ne comprends pas. S'il vous plait, ma soeur est avec l'enfant.” He looked desperate. (Hi, I am Frances. You don’t understand. Please, my sister is with child.)

Robin cringed. He didn’t understand a word they just said. He could see that Rosa was pregnant though. He looked at the bogwolf, and then at the desperate couple. He smiled softly. He motioned them to follow. “You probably don’t understand what I’m saying either, but we will worry about that later. Let’s get you settled into a flower pod. It’s not safe to give birth out in the cold.” He found a spot near the river and pulled a few hairs out of his head. He pointed at it, and then towards the limb of a tree, suggesting they set up their flower pod there. He set his hair on the ground, and then went to gather help. There was a lot to do, and he wanted it done quickly. There was no telling when that baby was going to show up, but he figured it was going to be at any time.

Rosa and Frances nodded. They were pretty sure they understood what he meant. They began making a flower pod together. They used some of their bogwolf’s hair for the flower pod as well.

Everyone in the village slowly began to calm down and went back to their normal routine. Robin had a few trolls go help the new couple. At least he was pretty sure they were a couple. He had no idea. He was going to talk to Branch later, to see if any of his books talked about different languages. He had a feeling communication was going to be painfully slow and hard.

All the commotion had stressed River into labor. She had crawled into bed and was breathing hard. Nano was right by her side, while Candy stayed out in the living space to entertain the guests and tend to the children.

“Is the danger gone?” River sounded scared. She cried out feeling pressure.

“I think so. Deep breaths sweetheart.” Nano smiled softly. He got a blanket ready, seeing that the baby was already on his way out. He caught his son and began to clean him. He was normal sized and began to cry as his daddy cleaned him. He was a maroon glitter trolling with red and green two-toned hair.

“Hello Mistletoe.” River breathed and sat up. When her son was clean, she took him and began letting him nurse. She looked up when Sapphire walked in. “Your baby brother is going to share your birthday sweetheart.”

Sapphire smiled and walked over. “This is the best present ever.” She kissed her brother’s forehead. She was a happy big sister. 

“I’m glad you like him.” River smiled at her eldest. She was proud of her. She was a good big sister. She hoped that whatever happened outside that frightened everyone was gone. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was about to happen, but she wasn’t sure what it was. She hoped that the feeling she was having was not warranted. They didn’t need anything bad to happen. Not with what was going to happen on the first day of spring. This was not a good time for a disaster.


	2. Trusting Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek argues with Robin about the new couple.

“They can’t stay here! Absolutely not! That male is not to be trusted at all!” Creek was fuming. He could tell by the spiritual presence of the new male, that he was not trustworthy.

“Creek, she’s heavily pregnant. If we make them leave, that baby will die. It’s too cold outside.” Robin looked worried. He understood that Creek could sense that this male was dangerous, but he was worried about Rosa, and her unborn baby.

“Then make her stay and have him go!” Creek sighed heavily.

“It’s not that easy Creek. They’re not going to understand what I’m saying. We will just watch the male for now and see if we can’t figure something out with his aura once we get past the language barrier.” Robin looked over and watched his brother go through his books.

“Here we go.” Branch pulled out an old book that he had saved. “I’m pretty sure the language they are speaking is French, but I don’t know that many words. I tried to teach it to myself years ago, but I lost most it after years of smelly diapers and whaps from my wife’s hair.”

“Oh, you poor baby…” Smidge smirked up at him and crossed her arms. She looked at Robin and sighed. “If we have another issue like we did with Indigo or Twig, I will kill him. We have no room for another stupid son of a bitch.” She glanced at Branch. “Pun intended.” She stuck out her tongue.

“If he hurts anyone, I’ll end him myself. I will be livid if any of my children go through any sort of pain like I had gone through, or anyone else in our village has that went through the pain with Indigo and Twig. I’ll leave with all the others on the first day of spring. I can promise you that…” Creek was fuming. He left the flower pod and went to go check on his adult kids. He was very protective.

“S'il vous plait…” Rosa was looking around for help. She had her hand on her belly. She bumped into Creek and looked at him with wide eyes. She looked scared. (Please)

Creek felt Rosa run into him. He sighed and looked her up and down. He could tell she was in pain. He groaned and helped her towards her flower pod. He didn’t want to be near Frances, but he wasn’t a jerk either.

Rosa shook her head and backed away from him. She didn’t want to be with her brother. “No…”

“You know English?” Creek looked confused. “Come on, let’s get you to your flower pod.”

“No!” Rosa backed away and headed away from him. She didn’t want to go towards the new flower pod. She stopped and held her belly. “Ca fait mal!!!” (It hurts)

Creek frowned and led her towards his flower pod. “Maybe this way?” He wished he knew what she was saying. She looked so scared.

Rosa walked with him and walked into the flower pod when he let her in. She walked over to the couch and leaned on it. She screamed in pain.

“Oh! I think we have a baby coming. Let’s get you laying down mama. Come on.” Smidge walked over and gently led her towards the guest bedroom. She had her lay down on the bed and went to grab blankets.

“Aidez-moi!” Rosa got on the bed and grasped the blanket. She breathed and began taking her panties off. She was shaking. She looked up when Smidge came in with blankets. She cringed and closed her eyes tightly. (Help me)

“I think she knows a little bit of English. She kept telling me no when I tried to escort her to her flower pod.” Creek looked confused.

“No means the same thing in French and English. That much I remember.” Branch looked concerned. “That is not a good sign that she wants to be away from Frances.”

Robin frowned and looked towards the flower pod. “Maybe she didn’t think she would make it?” He didn’t want to frighten Rosa more. She was clearly petrified.

“Oh god, please don’t defend him Robin. He’s got a bad spirit…” Creek sighed and went to go peek into the room Rosa was in. He gasped when Rosa threw a pillow at him. “She’s feisty…”

“Get out of here Creek!” Smidge closed the door and gave the pillow back to Rosa. She checked Rosa’s progress and saw the baby was getting close. She caught the little one as she was born. She cleaned her up and gently gave the dark blue baby to her. She had light yellow hair. Smidge hadn’t seen Frances yet, but this baby was not Frances’ child.

Rosa held her daughter close and closed her eyes. She breathed hard and began to cry. She was frightened, but extremely grateful that the baby was born in the safety of a warm flower pod. “Mercy…” (Thank you)

“She is beautiful.” Smidge went to get her water and a snack. She came back and set it by the bedside. She then left to let the mother and baby bond. She had a feeling Rosa was going to stay there for a day or two to recuperate. She turned to Branch and smiled. “She had a baby girl. She named her Mercy.”

“I don’t think that’s the baby’s name. If I remember right, mercy means thank you. This is not going to be easy. She probably has no idea what we are saying, just like we don’t understand her.” Branch sighed.

“Well, she is safe here. Let’s let her be.” Robin headed out of the flower pod. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Frances that his baby was born. He decided to read the book Branch gave him first. He was hoping they could start by written communication, using the French book as a translator.

Frances had snuck away once the flower pod was done. He had found Symphony and was kissing her hand and arm. He looked up and smiled when she giggled. He winked at her and led her towards his flower pod. He had sweet talked her for a little bit, but then realized she couldn’t hear a word he was saying. He decided to seduce her instead. He led her into the flower pod and closed the door. He locked it, and then turned and began kissing her.

Symphony thought he was beautiful, and when he started kissing her hand and arm, she flushed. She giggled when he led him towards the flower pod. She didn’t know what he was saying, but he did appear to be very sweet. She watched him close the door and looked up with eager magenta colored eyes. She had never mated before, but if he wanted this, she was alright with it. He seemed like a nice male. She had no idea of her father’s suspicions. She pulled him in and began kissing him.

Frances grinned, noticing she was interested. He pulled her close and kissed her back. He removed her panties and dress and ran his hands along her hips and buttocks. He kissed her along her neck and chest. 

Symphony enjoyed what happened next, but when he was done, he helped her back into her clothes and put his hand on her head. He had the ability to give trolls amnesia from recent events. He had decided to take full advantage of the moment to enjoy some sex with her. He had been pleasantly surprised to find she was a virgin.

Frances smirked and nudged her out the door when he was done. He closed the door and began to get dressed. He was very pleased but had no interest in becoming mates with her. He had just cleared her mind of all memory of what just happened.

Symphony stumbled towards her flower pod. She was confused as to what just happened and why she was in Frances’ flower pod. She felt sore and had no idea why. She got inside and went to take a bath. She had no idea that she had just mated.


	3. A Dark And Silent World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles is suspicious about the health of Jingle.

Bubbles was on her way home from Max’s birthday party. Something had been bothering her the last three days since Sapphire’s birthday party. She already knew Jingle was blind and came to accept that her little girl was going to be like Basil. That didn’t bother her. What bothered her, was when everyone was panicking and screaming, Jingle remained calm in her arms. She hadn’t talked to Sky or Habanero about it. Once at home, she set Jingle down on the ground and watched her nine-month-old daughter crawl over to the couch. She saw her pull herself up and feel around for a toy. She walked up behind Jingle and clapped her hands hard behind her. She frowned, when she didn’t see a reaction.

Jingle found a toy and plopped down on her bottom. She put it in her mouth and chewed on it. She didn’t hear her mama’s clapping hands. The sweet little one had been drawn a double genetic draw and had got her daddy’s family blindness, and her mother family deafness. She couldn’t hear anything, and she was completely blind.

“Is everything alright Bubbles?” Sky looked at her, confused as to why she had just clapped her hands behind their daughter’s head.

“She’s deaf too. Oh god, what are we going to do?” Bubbles frowned and teared up. She was worried about their baby.

“We will get through it, just like everything else. It’s going to be alright.” Sky pulled her into a hug and held her.

Habanero came in with Cotton and Jasmine in tow. They had stayed a little longer. He frowned, seeing that Bubbles was upset. “What’s wrong?”

“Jingle can’t hear. She’s blind and deaf.” Bubbles began to sob. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She was still trying to coop with the fact that Jingle was blind.

“We can talk to Basil and Symphony. They have been communicating through a dark and silent world for the last twenty years. They will be able to give us pointers.” Sky smiled softly. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he wasn’t as stressed or worried as Bubbles was. He understood why she was upset. She was worried about the safety of their daughter.

“She’ll be alright. We have enough support around here, she will get around just fine. Sky is right. Look at what Symphony and Basil do all the time together. You would never be able to tell that one is deaf, and the other is blind. Jingle is going to be just fine.” Habanero walked over to Jingle and gently too the toy out of her mouth. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a frozen berry. He gave it to her to chew on since her mouth was clearly sore from teething.

Jingle grunted and flushed. She started to wail, until Habanero gave her the berry. She calmed down and chewed on the frozen berry. It felt much better.

“No one is going to hurt her, right?” Bubbles watched Habanero help Jingle. She sniffled and dried her face with a tissue.

“Over our dead bodies. She’ll be alright.” Sky hugged her and ran his hand through her red hair.

At Branch, Creek, Penelope, and Smidge’s home, they were trying to figure out why Rosa wouldn’t leave. They finally gave her a piece of paper, but Rosa didn’t understand why they gave her the paper. 

Rosa didn’t want to leave. Her brother had forced her to mate with a strange male during their travels, and she didn’t want him to hurt her baby. Her twin brother was usually very nice to her, since she was a good cook and helped him with daily living, but when he had his mind set on certain things, life got weird. She couldn’t remember a good portion of her life, and that scared her a lot. She was just glad she had managed to escape him when she had gone into labor.

“I’m going to go check on all the adult kids again. I swear if he hurts any of the kids, he’s so dead.” Creek told Branch as he headed out the door.

“Stay safe Creek.” Branch watched him walk out the door. He turned to Smidge and sighed. “I have a bad feeling that Frances is going to cause problems. There is a reason she hasn’t gone back to him yet.”

Smidge nodded and frowned. “I’m going to go check on Rosemary, Coral, and Infinity.” She headed out the door and walked towards Rosemary’s flower pod first. She hoped the girls were alright. They had only recently moved out.

Frances had had a busy few days. He had seduced Coral, Cumin, and Nutmeg, just to pull what he had done with Symphony. He had tried to do the same with Bee and Hazel, but they didn’t want it, so he ended up raping them. So far no one had screamed on him, and he erased their memories as soon as he was done with them. He followed Rapid into his flower pod, feeling bold and desperate. He locked the door behind him. He put his finger over his mouth, and then took his finger, making a slicing motion, hinting that if Rapid screamed, he would kill him. 

Rapid widened his eyes and nodded. He hung his head and started to breathe hard. What followed next, brought back memories that he had tried to forget about from when Indigo was a part of his life. A flashback brought tears to his eyes. He breathed hard a few more times, and then screamed as loud as he could.

Frances sneered and smacked him upside the head. He was livid. He grumbled in French, and then put his hand on Rapid’s head and had him forget what just happened. He continued, determined to finish.

Rapid was very confused now. He looked up at Frances with wide eyes. He was petrified.

Creek, Basil, Bask, and Pearl had heard the scream. All four ran over to Rapid’s flower pod and tried to go in. They found it locked, which was very odd for Rapid. He never locked his door. He was very funny about it, but Creek had insisted he get a lock set up just in case it was necessary for safety reasons.

Basil looked worried. He growled angrily, and then kicked the door down. He hurried towards his little brother’s bedroom. He could sense that he was frightened. He gritted his teeth, sensing Frances was in there too. He grabbed Frances and dragged him into the living space. “What the fuck are you doing in my brother’s bedroom?!” He could smell sex, which only angered him more.

Creek had seen Frances on top of Rapid. He was livid. He went to stab Frances, but Frances put his hand on Basil and Creek, wiping their memories.

Frances scrambled up and bolted out of the flower pod. Pearl and Bask gave chase. Pearl had grabbed her bow and arrows. She pulled one out and took aim, using her arm and hair. She released and hit him on the left side of his back, hitting his heart. He collapsed and died immediately.

Rapid hurried over to Creek and clung to him. He remembered part of what happened, since it had been interrupted. He cried into his father’s chest. He was shaking.

Creek looked confused but held his son. He sneered when he picked up the scent of mating. “Who the hell just hurt you?!”

Basil put his hand on his head. He was confused. He heard Creek and couldn’t remember what he was just doing. He moved over to Creek and hugged into him. He was disturbed.

A crowd began to form around Frances. Robin came over and looked at Pearl. “What happened?”

“He just raped Rapid.” Pearl looked livid. She put her arrows and bow on her back, and then hurried back into Rapid’s flower pod. She pulled Rapid into a hug and held him. She was worried about him.

Bask followed Pearl. He held his family and frowned. He was very worried about Rapid. He was so sweet and had already had a rocky past.


	4. A Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of spring is a week away, and Rapid is trying to get everyone he can to stay home.

It was a week before the first day of spring. Rapid had walked over to Kayura’s flower pod. He was shaking. “I don’t want you to go.” He was in tears. He had a hold of Kayura’s arm. He had been begging for her to stay since the day she said she was going to leave with a group of young trolls to go exploring. There was no guarantee that they would come back.

“Calm down Rapid. I’ll be just fine. Mom taught me how to defend myself, and dad has taught me survival techniques. Maybe you should come with us? I think you will enjoy exploring.” Kayura held him and ran her hand through his long capri hair. She was starting to think he had a crush on her. He had been clingy, especially lately.

“I don’t want to go.” Rapid wasn’t as bold as Kayura. He sniffled and hugged into her. He hadn’t talked about the rape since it had happened four days earlier, but since it had happened, he had been very jumpy and clingy. Kayura wasn’t the only young troll that he had tried to convince to stay. So far, he had also talked Spring, Autumn, Coral, and Infinity into staying home. “Please…”

“Rapid…” Kayura frowned and had him look up. She frowned when he avoided eye contact. “What’s wrong? You haven’t been acting yourself lately.”

Rapid startled when she had him look up. He took a few deep breaths and sniffled. “I’ll be good.” He started to shake.

Kayura frowned and pulled him close. She held him and closed her eyes. She had a bad feeling something bad happened to him. She had heard that Frances caused problems, but she had been too busy packing to know who all got affected by his greed.

Rapid hugged her and held her close. He began to cry softly. “Please don’t leave me…” He sniffled and hugged her tightly. “I love you…”

Kayura smiled softly and pulled him into her flower pod. She closed the door and walked him over to the couch. She pulled him onto her lap and held him. “I love you too Rapid. It’s alright. If it is this important to you that I stay, I will stay.”

Rapid sat on her lap and hugged into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sniffled. “Thank you…”

Kayura played with his hair for a little while, and then rested her hand on his hand. “Rapid? When you say you love me, do you mean you love me like a mate?”

Rapid nodded slowly and sniffled. He knew it was a little odd, considering they lived with each other for about half their lives as siblings by marriage, but he knew they were not related by blood. He trusted her.

“I’m sorry Rapid. I’m not interested in you that way.” Kayura frowned, watching his heart sink. She held him. “It’s going to be alright Rapid. I’m still going to stay.”

Rapid felt his hurt break in half. Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. He sniffled and snuggled into her. “I should have been quiet. I’m sorry.” He got off her lap and hung his head as he made his way towards the door.

“It’s alright Rapid. You’re not in trouble.” Kayura watched him walk towards the front door. “Take it easy little brother.”

“See you later…” Rapid headed out of her flower pod and walked towards the main tree. He sat at the base of it and began to cry. He leaned on it and sniffled. He had felt so lost since his rape and wasn’t sure what to do with his emotions. 

“Are you alright Rapid?” Carnation walked over to him and frowned, seeing that he had been recently crying. She knelt and pulled him into a hug.

“No…” Rapid sniffled and cried into her dress.

“I heard what happened. You shouldn’t be alone.” Carnation held him and frowned. “Who are you staying with?”

“No one…” Rapid rubbed his eyes and looked down at her pink feet. He had been checked on regularly, but he refused to leave his flower pod. He had been a mess. “You’re leaving in one week too…” He teared up and hiccuped. He didn’t want her to go either.

“No, I changed my mind.” Carnation helped him up to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you settled in my flower pod. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Rapid shook his head. “I’m not leaving my flower pod.” He started to shake.

“Alright, I’ll go pack up and bring my stuff to your flower pod then. You really shouldn’t be alone.” Carnation held his hand and walked towards her flower pod. She had a determined look on her face. She was going to make sure he was taken care of.

Rapid grew quiet and walked with her. He wasn’t sure what to do with this. He was very jumpy. The rape had brought back buried memories, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He was already a very shy and timid troll, and this had made things worse for him. He was a mess.


	5. Spring Has Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Spring has come.

Everyone who had planned on leaving on the first day of spring began to gather at the base of the main tree. They all looked at each other. Everyone who was originally going to leave, had all changed their minds, thanks to Rapid. He had gone to each and every one of them and talked them into not going. Instead, they had gathered to look for spring onions. It wasn’t a huge adventure, but it was going to help with making a delicious batch of soup.

Hickory had invited Symphony to come with them. She rarely left the comfort of the colony, and he had a crush on her. He looked around, hoping that she would come. He had a present for her. He smiled, seeing her walk towards him. He signed to her that he was glad that she came.

Symphony smiled at Hickory and signed that she was a little scared. She didn’t like going outside the main camp. She was worried about danger, but so long as she was with someone who could hear, she had more confidence. She had her knife tucked in a box, in her hair. She had been jumpy, especially after finding out what happened to her little brother, Rapid. She had a very bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she had been raped too, but she hadn’t told anyone. She recalled the strange encounter that they had had two weeks earlier.

Hickory reassured her that he would protect her. He smiled, seeing several other trolls show up, including Smidge, Branch, Creek, Kayura, Rush, and several others that were eager to go find spring onions. It appeared they might find enough to feed the whole colony.

Symphony smiled, seeing some of her family show up. She waved to them, but stuck close to Hickory. Once everyone was ready, they all began heading for the area that spring onions grew in large quantities.

Hickory took Symphony’s hand and smiled at her. He squeezed her hand gently and began to hum. He saw a flower and walked over to it. He picked it and put it in her hair. 

Symphony blushed when he tucked the flower into her hair. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She hadn’t seen it before, but she was starting to realize he had feelings for her. The look in his eyes said it all.

Hickory went a little further, and then broke from the crowd. He walked Symphony over to a waterfall that he had found a few years earlier. He pointed it out to her and signed to her that it was beautiful, just like she was. He then pulled out a box from his hair. He opened it and pulled out a seashell necklace. It had white shells on it, that had a light pink hue. He had strung it together with a sturdy string. He unhooked it and put it around her neck. He signed to her that he had made it himself from the shells he had found at this part of the river.

Symphony’s eyes went wide. She admired the necklace, and then signed to him that she loved it. She breathed hard and looked up into his red and green heterochromia eyes. She felt her heart melt. He was so sweet.

Hickory took her hands and smiled at her. He mouthed that he loved her. He reached in and began to kiss her.

Symphony gasped and began kissing him back. She hugged him to her and looked him in the eyes. She kissed him one more time, and then stepped back a bit. She teared up and signed to him that she was worried that Frances may have raped her. She was worried she might have been impregnated, and she was worried that Hickory might change his mind. She hung her head and sniffled.

Hickory frowned and flushed. He wanted to resurrect Frances, just to kill him. “Symphony…” He looked worried but that didn’t change anything. He was still in love with her. He had her look up and signed to her that it was going to be OK, and that that didn’t change how he felt about her. He told her that if she had a baby from Frances, he would help her and love the child as if he or she was made by him.

Symphony looked relieved. She pulled him in and began kissing him passionately. She held him to her chest, then kissed him along his chest and belly. She stopped at his groin and pulled his pants down. She took his length into her hand and began to stroke it. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling his length swell in her hand.

Hickory looked surprised that she was moving this fast. He moaned when she began stroking his length. He felt it swell. He signed to her that it felt very good. He shivered in delight.

Symphony was glad to see that he was enjoying it. She reached over and gently took his length into her mouth. She began to suckle on it gently.

Hickory grasped her shoulder and breathed sharply when she took his length into her mouth. He couldn’t last long, before filling her mouth. As soon as his release ended, he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He pressed into her and shivered, feeling his member twitch in excitement. He laid her on the cool ground, and gently removed her panties. He pushed his length into her and began thrusting eagerly. He held her close and kissed her.

Symphony moaned loudly and arched her back. She returned the kiss and breathed as he pushed into her. She shivered and began rocking her hips with his. She was very pleased.

This went on for about two hours, before they got up and put their clothes back on. They headed home, empty handed, but very pleased and happy that they had each other.


	6. Horrible Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that Frances had taken advantage of more trolls then everyone thought.

One month later, Rapid was on his way to the medical pod with Carnation right by his side. He hadn’t felt right all day and was deeply concerned that he might have gotten pregnant from Frances. His eyes widened when he saw that Coral, Symphony, Cumin, Nutmeg, Hazel, and Bee where at the medical pod too. They were all there, deeply concerned because they had been getting sick in the toilet, except for Cumin, whom had no choice since he was attached to Nutmeg by the hair.

“I never get sick. I don’t understand.” Coral had tears in her eyes. She walked over to a medical bed and laid down so she could be healed. She thought she had to be very sick if she was puking as a healer.

“Coral, you don’t have a virus.” Honey looked concerned. The moment she had put her hands on Coral, she could tell that the young healer was pregnant. “You’re pregnant…”

“Crap! I thought this might have been a virus that was hitting healers.” Cumin looked at Nutmeg and frowned. He was pretty sure he noticed a little baby in Nutmeg, but he had been in denial.

Coral curled up and began to sob. “How did this happen?! Mom is going to kill me!”

Honey frowned and walked over to her grandsons. She checked Cumin. He was not pregnant. She sighed in relief. She checked Nutmeg and found the baby right away. She frowned. “Frances must have mated with more trolls then we thought. He did wipe memories…” She looked concerned. “Nutmeg, you’re pregnant. Cumin, you’re not pregnant.” She smiled softly. “Grandma will take care of you two though. It’s going to be alright.”

Cumin felt his heart sink for his brother. He turned to Nutmeg and hugged him. “It’s going to be alright brother. I’m here for you.”

Nutmeg put his face into Cumin’s shirt and began to cry. He was disturbed and upset.

Honey saw there were more young trolls who needed to be checked. She walked over to Rapid next checked his belly. She looked up at him. “You’re not living alone, are you Rapid?” She was worried that he might be suicidal.

“Carnation has been staying with me.” Rapid swallowed hard. He began tearing up. “I’m pregnant…” He could tell by the concerned look on her face that he was. “Oh my god…” He cried into his hands.

Carnation pulled him into a hug and held him. “It’s going to be alright. I’m going to help you every step of the way.” She was very worried about him.

“Yes, you’re pregnant sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Honey hugged him, and then turned her attention to Symphony. She signed to her that she was going to check. She put her hand on Symphony’s belly and smiled up at her. She could sense the babies within her. She signed that Symphony was pregnant with twins. She was very happy for Hickory. She knew they were very happy with each other.

Symphony was scared, but knew she had Hickory. She signed to her, thanking her for checking. She headed home with a huge smile on her face. She had a feeling Hickory already knew. He was a healer too after all and had been spoiling her lately with treats and yummy food.

Honey turned to Bee and Hazel. She was surprised to see them there. Usually Bee took care of Hazel at home if she was sick. “What’s wrong girls?”

“We’re both pregnant. Need advice and reassurance.” Bee broke down and began to cry. She was scared and was also very worried about Hazel.

Hazel started to cry too. She hugged into Bee and held her. She had a good medicine regime going, and went weeks sometimes between seizures, but Bee had told her to wait on all of her medicine until after Honey talked to them. Bee knew some of the medicine was not good for an unborn pod.

Honey checked Hazel’s belly. Some of the herbs she took could cause miscarriage. The baby appeared to be healthy. She looked up at Hazel and frowned. “No more medicine until the baby is born.”

“Mom? She’s going to have problems with that, and you know it. She can’t just go off the medicine completely. There must be something she can take.” Bee teared up. She was worried.

Hazel rubbed her face and cringed. “I’m going to go back to having seizures everyday…”

“If she takes medicine, it could kill the baby. I could terminate the pregnancy? The medicine certain will do that if she keeps taking it.” Honey was worried. Bee was right, it was not safe, but it was either kill the baby, or have the poor mama suffer the next four and a half months.

“I’m pregnant too. How am I going to do this? Oh god…” Bee put her face into her hands and began to sob. She was scared.

“I don’t want the baby to die. The baby is innocent.” Hazel was scared. She hugged into Bee and cried with her.

“We will figure it out Bee. It’s going to be alright.” Honey held the girls and frowned. The old mama was sixty-two years old now, and no spring chicken. She wanted to take them in, but she still had her sixteen-year-old grandson Ash living at home with her, and Destiny had just moved out of the flower pod, so she had been checking up on her granddaughter regularly to make sure she was alright.

Bee sniffled and hugged her mama. She was scared.

“I’m going to have to move back in with Wind. He knows how to handle it.” Hazel sniffled and looked towards Winter, Wind, and Melody’s flower pod. She had a bad feeling Melody was going to be mean about it. They had a three-month-old son that she knew Melody was going to be fiercely protective of.

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Honey smiled softly. “You girls better go talk to them before the medicine completely wears off. Hazel is going to need to be watched.”

Bee nodded and headed out of the medical pod. She held Hazel’s hand as they made their way towards her brother in law’s home. She was nervous too, but there was no way she was going to be able to handle this while pregnant herself. Once at the flower pod, she knocked on the door.

Hazel had her hand on her belly. She was very nervous.

Winter answered the door and smiled softly. “Hi Bee, hi Hazel.”

Melody looked up from nursing little Biscuit. She frowned and moved to the bedroom. She had had recently been in a verbal fight with Bee and didn’t want anything to do with her.

“Hazel and I are pregnant. She can’t take her medicine. I need help. Please…” Bee teared up when she saw Melody flee into the bedroom. “She’s in danger and I can’t do this alone.”

Wind hurried over when he heard the mention of no medication. He had Hazel come in, worried that a fall from the flower pod could cause her severe injuries. “Why the hell did you two go and get pregnant? I thought you said you were not going to have kids because of Hazel’s seizures?”

Hazel saw Melody retreat. He walked into the flower pod and frowned. “Oh god…” She swallowed hard. “I don’t feel good.” She bolted for the bathroom and began getting sick in the toilet.

“We were raped. I think it was Frances.” Bee watched her mate flee and frowned. She followed her. She was very worried about her.

Winter cursed and frowned. He headed to the bedroom to talk to Melody. He knew she wasn’t going to like this, but Hazel needed to be somewhere safe.

“Oh my god, this is a nightmare.” Wind stood by the bathroom and watched his sister get sick. He was very worried about her. She hadn’t gone without anything since she was a tiny trolling. He recalled that her seizures were really bad back then. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that it was going to be a very long and difficult pregnancy for her.

“No!” Melody shook her head and put Biscuit in his cradle. “She hurt Snow five years ago. I won’t let that happen again to one of the kids.”

“She just needs a room in our flower pod. I’m not asking her to watch the kids.” Winter frowned. “Come on Melody, I know you’re protective, but this could mean the difference between life and death!”

“I swear, if one of the kids gets hurt, I will have your head!” Melody snapped. She was in a foul mood.

“I’ll make it clear to the kids to stay away from her then, and I’ll tell her to leave Biscuit alone.” Winter didn’t understand why she was being this difficult. It wasn’t like Hazel had killed Snow.

“Fine, she can move in.” Melody grumbled and sat at the edge of the bed. She was very protective of the kids and was worried that one of them might get hurt, or worse.

“Winter!” Wind called from the bathroom. “I need a pillow!” Hazel had started having a grand mal seizure. Wind had eased her to the ground and held her head. He had a bad feeling this was going to be the first of many seizures that were going to affect his sister.

Bee sat by Hazel and cried as she watched her mate seize. It was a bad one, and she hadn’t had one of those in almost a year. “I had a bad feeling this was going to happen. She’s so stressed out…”

Winter grabbed a pillow and hurried into the bathroom. He carefully made his way to Hazel’s head and gave Wind the pillow. He sat on the toilet and frowned. He was worried about the poor mama. 

Melody followed Winter and gasped when she saw how violent the seizure was. She put her hands over her mouth and teared up. “Oh god…” She felt bad now for being so difficult but was still scared. “She can’t take anything?!”

“Mom said nothing that will help her will be safe for the baby. It’s this or terminate the pregnancy...” Bee sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I’m so scared…”

Hazel soon calmed down and slowly regained consciousness. She looked up at her brother and frowned. “I’m scared…” Her voice was slurred. She didn’t miss this. Not one bit. She was petrified. She had a long four and a half months to go in her pregnancy, and she knew it was going to be a long and difficult road ahead.


	7. Cookies For A Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil pulls a joke with Cookie and gets into trouble.

Two weeks had gone by since the pregnancy checks. Basil had made a batch of cookies. He was on his way to check on Cookie. She was due at any time to have her baby, and he wanted to make sure she was doing alright. He got to the door and knocked on it. He had little Fairy with him.

Dim answered the door and smiled. “Hi Basil, how are you today?” He let him in and chuckled when he smelled the cookies. “She’s in a bad mood. I don’t recommend giving those to her.”

“I’m not afraid of her.” Basil grinned and walked towards Cookie. She was sitting on the couch. He pulled a box of fresh cookies out of his hair and handed it to her.

“Basil!” Cookie glared at him. “You know better!” She smiled at Fairy and gave the box to her. “Here sweetie, do auntie a favor and go throw these away.”

“I helped make them.” Fairy smirked and pulled out a cookie. She began to eat it. She had a huge smirk on her face.

Dim put his hand over his mouth. He could see that Cookie’s already dark raspberry cheeks, were getting darker. “She’s going to slaughter you two…”

Basil heard munching. He reached over and grabbed a cookie from the box. He began eating one too, right in front of Cookie.

Cookie’s cheeks flushed. “You two are impossible!” She pulled Basil down and glared into his light blue eyes, knowing full well that he couldn’t see into her own magenta colored eyes. “Stop eating cookies in front of me! It’s not right!” She gasped when Basil grabbed a cookie and shoved it into her mouth. She spit it out and growled. “Brat!!!” She glared at Fairy, whom grabbed a cookie and was coming towards her auntie with it. She gently nudged her little blind niece away. “I swear you’re your father’s child!” She gasped and put her hand on her belly. She was having a contraction.

Dim saw her face change to a look of pain. Concerned, he reached over and took Cookie’s hand. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Fairy stopped and frowned. “Oh…the baby wants to come.” She put the cookie on Cookie’s belly. “Here you go baby.” She smiled and looked towards Cookie. “The baby wants a cookie.”

Basil chuckled and rubbed his hands together. “It worked Fairy! We got her to go into labor!” He looked so proud of himself.

Cookie’s eyes went wide. “You did this on purpose!” She threw a pillow at him. “Get Symphony! I rather she be here then you!” She only half meant it. She was just cranky from pain and hormones.

Dim helped Cookie up and walked her to the bedroom. He looked nervous.

“I’ll go get her!” Fairy grinned and ran towards the door. She opened it, and then hurried towards Symphony’s flower pod.

Basil caught the pillow before it hit him. He grinned and followed her towards the bedroom. “I was just playing.”

“I don’t find it funny!” Cookie gasped and cringed in pain. She laid down and breathed through the next contraction.

Dim sat by Cookie and held her hand. “I love you Cookie…” He glanced at Basil. He had a feeling Cookie was going to bite his head off. He was glad it was Basil and not him.

Fairy came back with Symphony and Hickory in tow. She jumped up and down and squealed. “The baby is coming!”

Symphony walked over to Cookie’s other side and sat by her. She signed to her that she felt honored that Cookie wanted her to be there during the birth of her first baby. 

“I’m going to check your progress Cookie.” Hickory pulled Cookie’s underwear off and checked. “Looks like you have quite a way to go, but I will stick around to make sure you don’t have complications.” He covered Cookie up with a blanket and went to lean on the wall. He had a huge grin on his face. He was still on cloud nine that Symphony was pregnant. It didn’t matter to him if they were his babies, or if they were Frances’. He was excited.

Cookie signed that she was glad Symphony came. She glared at Hickory when he got into her underwear, even though he warned her. She cringed during another contraction. She squeezed Dim’s hand and breathed. “Basil, I swear to god if you don’t leave, I will rip you to shreds!”

Basil gasped and looked offended. “I thought you said you didn’t want anymore cookies? Alright, I will go make more.” He smirked and signed to Symphony that he loved her and would talk to her later. He startled when he felt another pillow hit him in the face. He laughed and threw it back at Cookie. “Nice shot!” He chuckled and headed out the door. He knew she wasn’t going to stay mad at him long. She never did.

“Do I have to go too?” Fairy looked sad. She had recently turned nine and was acting more and more like Basil by the day. She was a goofy protective sweetheart.

“No, you can stay Fairy. I’m not really mad at your daddy. I was pretending.” Cookie was annoyed, but not mad. She patted on the side of the bed and pulled Fairy close when she crawled onto the bed. “See, my aura isn’t too bad, right?”

“No, it’s painful, but not mad.” Fairy snuggled into Cookie and smiled. She was glad that her auntie wasn’t mad.

“I just don’t want Basil here, because he can be a brat, and these contractions hurt.” Cookie groaned and squeezed Dim’s hand again. She wasn’t liking this pain.

A few hours later, Hickory checked Cookie’s progress again. She was having contractions very close together, and he figured she was getting close. “Almost there, mama. You’re doing so good.”

Basil came in, with Fairy and Bask this time. He had sent the rest of the kids off to be with grandpa Branch. He had a fresh batch of cookies. He turned the corner and smiled. “Cookies for a Cookie!”

“Basil!!!” Cookie screamed in pain as she delivered her son. She looked down and watched Hickory clean him. He was dark purple with curly royal blue hair. He began to cry. He was healthy.

“We came just in time for the baby to be born.” Pearl smiled and watched on. She gave Cookie an apologetic look. She had tried to talk her goofy mate into not bringing cookies.

Dim fainted the moment he saw his son come out. He landed on the floor and was sprawled out.

Symphony hurried over to Dim and fanned him. She had a feeling he was going to do that. She smiled and signed to him as he began to come to. She told him that he had a baby boy.

Cookie breathed and smiled when Hickory gave her son to her. She looked down at him and smiled. “Hello handsome boy.” She glared in Basil’s direction. “Your uncle is a brat, but I think I will name you after him anyway.” She smiled up at Basil. “I’m going to name him Oregano.”

Fairy listened to the cries of the newborn and grinned. She was excited and loved this boy’s spiritual presence. She couldn’t wait until he was old enough to play.

“He’s beautiful Cookie.” Hickory stepped back and went to help Dim stand up. “Look at what you did Dim. He’s perfect.”

Dim sat down by Cookie and reached over to kiss her. “I’m so proud of you.” He put his hand on his head. He was dizzy.

Basil grinned ear to ear. He was very happy for Cookie. He was glad it worked out alright for her. He was a proud older brother, and amused that the baby was named after an herb, just like he had been.

“Thank you for being here, all of you. I appreciate the support.” Cookie snuggled with her newborn. She was a very happy mama and couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love with her baby boy.


	8. A Scared Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coral confronts her parents about being pregnant.

Coral was two months pregnant, and had been avoiding Creek, and her other parents like the plague. She finally had worked up the courage to confront them. She made her way to the front door of their flower pod and knocked on the door.

Branch answered the door and smiled down at Coral. “Hey sweetheart, where have you been? I was starting to think you were mad at us.” He let her in.

Coral came in and then hugged into her father. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Please don’t be mad…”

Smidge heard Coral. She didn’t like that she sounded upset. She walked over and frowned. “What’s going on?”

Branch frowned and held Coral. “Oh sweetheart, I don’t think you could ever make us mad. You’re too sweet…”

“I’m pregnant. I have no idea who the father is.” Coral cried into Branch’s belly. She was shaking. She knew at her size that being alone while pregnant could prove to be fatal. She recalled hearing what happened when her mom gave birth to Kayura.

“You’ve been sleeping around?” Smidge crossed her arms and frowned. She wasn’t amused.

“Smidge…” Branch shot a glare at his wife, and then looked down at his young daughter. He had her look up and rubbed a tear away. “It’s going to be alright. We will figure something out.”

“I wasn’t sleeping around.” Coral flushed and glared at her mother. “I don’t remember mating, at all.” She sniffled and looked up at her daddy. “I’m scared…”

Smidge frowned and flushed when she realized what that meant. “Oh! That son of a bitch got you too?! I’m going to kill him!”

“He’s dead Smidge…” Branch reminded his angry mate. He led Coral towards the kitchen and had her sit down at the table. “Have you thought of taking in a mate sweetheart? Right now, might be a good time for you to settle if you’re interested in anyone.”

“I don’t know.” Coral sat down and looked at her hands. “I guess I have had some interest in Jubilee, but he’s a prince.”

“And you think that stopped Basil and Sky?” Smidge sat down beside her and gave her a gentle hug.

“He’s a sweetheart. I think he won’t have any problems being mates with you.” Branch went to make Coral a snack. She looked hungry and he had heard her stomach growl. He set down some crackers and a glass of juice down for her.

“I will try…” Coral smiled softly. “Thank you, dad.” She ate her snack and juice, and then got up and hugged them both. She walked out of the flower pod feeling a little bit better. She headed for Jubilee’s flower pod and knocked on the door when she arrived. She frowned, hearing a scramble on the other side of the door. 

Spring answered the door. Her hair was messy. She looked down at Coral and smiled. “Hi Coral.”

Jubilee came over to the door and smiled. “Are you alright Coral?”

Coral’s eyes went wide. She could smell sex. She burst into tears and shook her head. “Sorry to disturb.” She walked away and began to cry. She didn’t know Jubilee had already found a mate.

“Coral?!” Spring frowned and followed her. She looked worried. “What’s wrong?!” She stopped her and hugged her to her. She could see that her spirit was a mix of jealousy and fear.

Jubilee followed and frowned, seeing that Coral was very upset. 

“It’s nothing!” Coral rubbed her eyes and tried to calm down. “I’m just being very emotional…” She hiccupped and sniffled.

“You’re jealous…” Spring smiled softly. She sat down with Coral and hugged her close. She could see the spiritual presence of a baby within Coral. “Who got you pregnant?” She shot a glance up to Jubilee. She had a feeling Coral liked him.

“I think it was Frances. I can’t remember…” Coral looked up at Jubilee. She could feel her heart break in half. She knew it was a long shot to go and ask, but she still felt crummy.

“Oh…” Jubilee frowned and sat by Spring. He took Coral’s hand and frowned. “You shouldn’t be alone. Giving birth alone could be fatal.” He looked concerned.

“That jerk…” Spring was angry that Frances had hurt so many trolls. It wasn’t fair. “Jubilee? Should we let her move in with us?” She had a feeling Coral was upset because she wanted to be with Jubilee. She had no problem with sharing.

Coral blushed and looked between them. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She was starting to think maybe this could be like her parents, where they could be a threesome. She was nervous but wasn’t going to turn the idea down.

“Yes, of course. Come on Coral, let’s get you settled into my flower pod.” Jubilee helped Spring and Coral to their feet and headed back towards his flower pod.

Spring took Coral’s hand and headed into the flower pod. She had a huge grin on her face. She wanted to get back to what she was doing before Coral knocked on the door. Once inside, she threw herself onto Jubilee and began kissing him hungrily.

Coral got into the flower pod and widened her eyes when Spring began kissing Jubilee in front of her. She watched on and looked up at them. She bit her bottom lip and swallowed hard. She was nervous.

Jubilee closed the door and chuckled when Spring jumped him. He kissed her back, and then broke the kiss. “Where were we? Oh…that’s right…” He took his pants off and threw them towards his couch. He ran his hand along Spring’s body and smiled when he got a groan out of her.

Spring shivered and bopped his nose gently. “We’re teasing Coral…” She giggled and smiled at him. “You know, she was jealous when I answered the door. I think she really likes you.”

“Mm…I thought so. She was acting jealous for sure.” Jubilee grinned and pulled Coral closer. “Might have to fix that.” He pulled her in and tested a kiss.

Coral gasped and returned the kiss. She groaned, feeling his hand run along her glittery skin. She murmured that she liked his gentle touch.

Spring grinned and began giving Coral a gentle shoulder message. “Oh, my goodness dear, you hold all your stress on your shoulders. We have got to fix you…” She gently picked up the pregnant mama and carried her to the bedroom. She set her down on her lap and put some lavender scented oil on her glittery hands. She began rubbing the knots out of Coral’s shoulders.

Jubilee followed Spring into the bedroom. He grabbed some oil and put it on his hands. He got behind Spring and gave her a back message, while she worked on fixing Coral’s shoulders.

Coral relaxed into Spring’s gentle, but firm message. She looked up at Spring after several minutes of deep pressure. She breathed and pulled her closer. She tested a kiss and gasped when Spring returned it eagerly. She groaned, feeling warm down to her core. Today started out scary, but she was a lot more relaxed now.

Spring gently laid Coral down and ran her hand along Coral’s vulva gently. She kissed her along her chest and belly. She was very happy Coral came over. She was happy to have the little glitter mama join them.

Jubilee positioned himself and pushed his length into Spring. He began to thrust into her, moaned in delight. He was very happy Coral joined them too. He was happy to have another girl to love.

The three of them mated for hours, making all sorts of noises. It was clear that they were happy.


	9. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa has been slowly learning English.

Another month had gone by. Branch was on his way to Rosa’s home.

Rosa had immediately moved out after realizing her brother was dead. She had been relieved and began taking lessons with Branch to learn English. She held her three-month-old daughter as she went through her notes. She pointed to her daughter and smiled. “You…you daughter.” Her English was still very broken, but she was trying really hard. “Love daughter Amour…”

Branch knocked on the door and smiled when Rosa answered. “Bonjour.” (Hello)

“Hello Branch.” Rosa led him to the kitchen and smiled. “I make biscuit.” She pointed to a batch of cookies.

“Cookies.” Branch smiled and sat down. “Mercy…” (Thank you)

“Biscuit.” Rosa smiled at him and stuck out her tongue. She had slowly relaxed and became playful. She put Amour in her hair.

“Rosa, those are Cookies.” Branch saw her stick out her tongue. He chuckled and took a cookie. “Good job. You have been practicing.”

“They be biscuits. No cookies.” Rosa crossed her arms and looked towards Cookie’s flower pod. “She Cookie. Your daughter.”

“Cookie is my daughter. Has she been over giving you a hard time about Cookies?” Branch smiled softly. 

“Slow down Branch. Je ne comprends pa.” Rosa glared at him. (I don’t understand.)

“Pardon…” Branch chuckled and ate a cookie. “Has Cookie been mean?” He hoped that was easier for her. (Sorry)

“She not like cookie.” Rosa rolled her eyes and went to go make coffee. She recalled that Branch loved coffee. “I tell her fuck off.” She smirked, knowing that was a bad word. “She tell me go to hell.” She giggled. “That mean bad. I think.” She was picking up on bad words. Basil had been around often to give her pointers, mostly so he could mess with his family members and Rosa, because he could.

Branch facepalmed. He had a bad feeling his children had been over, giving her pointers and teaching her words she didn’t quite understand. “Basil…”

“He funny.” Rosa set a cup of coffee in front of Branch. She sat down and began drinking some water. She knew coffee wasn’t the best for little Amour.

Branch nodded and smiled. “Thank you for the coffee.” He drank. “Are there words you want help with?”

Rosa nodded and grabbed her list. She gave it to Branch and handed him a pencil. “You son, Rapid. Sad boy.” She looked worried. “My brother. He mate him?”

Branch nodded. “He did. He mated lots of trolls.” He went through the list and wrote translations for each word. He had to pull out his book for some of them. “He mate Coral. Coral is my daughter.”

“I sorry.” Rosa frowned and sat beside him. “My brother bad.”

“He was bad.” Branch began going through the list with her, making sure she understood how to pronounce each word in English. She was doing extremely well. He was proud of her.

Rosa wasn’t the only one making good progress. Rapid was doing better. He was still very jumpy, but he wasn’t as bad as he was three months earlier, when he had been raped. He was currently running a bath. He threw some flower petals on the floor and lit some candles. He spread some orange oil along his carpet, perfuming the area with a light citrus scent. He turned off the water when the bathtub was full. He then opened the door and smiled. “I got your bath ready Carnation.” He let her in, and then closed the door when she stepped in. He had been spoiling her. He was very grateful of her and was falling in love with her.

Carnation stepped into the bathroom and looked at the romantic décor in the bathroom. She giggled and undressed. She stepped into the bathtub and began to soak. She hummed, enjoying the warmth that she felt from the water. She glanced towards the bathroom door and giggled. “You’re so sweet Rapid.” She began to bathe. Once she was done washing, and had enjoyed a good soak, she got out and dried off. She stepped out, only wrapped in a towel. She looked around for Rapid and spotted him in the living room, sitting on his couch. She walked over to him and smiled. She reached over and kissed his cheek. “Mm…” She pulled him close and began to kiss him.

Rapid squeaked when she pulled him in for a kiss. He returned the kiss and pulled her close. He looked into her magenta colored eyes and smiled softly. “I’m nervous…” He said honestly. “I was wondering, if you would be my mate?” He looked hopeful. His heart was racing. He wasn’t sure if he could handle her rejecting him, like Kayura had.

“I would be honored to have you as a mate Rapid. You’re so sweet.” Carnation ran her hand along his cheek and watched his hazel colored eyes. She could see that he was still scared and nervous, but she didn’t blame him one bit. She knew he had had a bad early childhood, and the rape had scared him a lot. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

“I love you…” Rapid kissed her and held her. He was so glad that she had accepted him.

“I love you too Rapid.” Carnation kissed him back and snuggled into him. She had nothing on under her towel wrap, and it was starting to slip off. She removed it and wrapped her legs around his waist. She played with his capri colored hair and looked into his eyes. “You’re so handsome…” She leaned into him, holding him so their bare chests touched. She loved the skin to skin contact. The only thing wrong with this moment was that he was still wearing pants.

Rapid breathed in her scent and held her. His heart was beating fast. He was surprised that she was nude, even though he had given her a romantic bath. He blushed, causing his emerald colored skin to darken around his cheeks. He gasped, feeling his member swell up as she pressed into his chest. “Please be gentle. I’m scared.”

“Of course, sweetheart…” Carnation was content just to cuddle for a little bit. She ran her hand through his hair and hummed softly. “You’re so brave…” He had come a long way since she had moved into his flower pod nearly three months earlier.

Rapid closed his eyes and held her. He groaned, feeling his member twitch in his pants. After several minutes, he removed his pants carefully so that he didn’t disturb her contact with him too much. Once they were off, he held her to him and looked into her eyes. He gently repositioned her so that she was on the living space floor. He gently rubbed her vulva with his fingers and began kissing her passionately.

Carnation breathed in and let out a moan. She kissed him back hungrily and murmured that that felt amazing. She reached for his member and gently stroked it.

Rapid shivered and licked his fingers of her wet fluids. He repositioned and pushed his length into her. He moaned and began to thrust slowly and gently. She was very tight. “Oh my god…” He breathed. “That feels amazing…” He kissed her neck and chest as he moved his hips at a steady pace. He was very pleased.

Carnation gasped, feeling the pressure of his member, entering her tight entrance. She moaned and grasped his arms with her hands. She arched her back and breathed. “That feels so good…” She held him close and whispered that she loved him so much.

They mated for hours, testing several different positions and techniques. Rapid was a lot calmer by the end of the night and seemed to be more relaxed. He was so glad he had her.


	10. An Angry Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky finds out a secret that Habanero has kept from him for over five years.

Bubbles was getting ready for Jingle’s birthday party. She had her hand on her belly. She was pregnant with her fourth child and was very worried about this baby. She was really hoping he or she would be healthy like Cotton and Silk were. She was four months along. She decided to take a break. She sat down with little Jingle and signed into her hand, asking if she was hungry.

Jingle put her hands on Bubbles’ face and squeaked. She smiled and took her hand down to her belly and squealed, feeling the baby move. She had been very distracted lately by the sensations she felt from her mama. She was a spiritual trolling.

Bubbles smiled softly and helped Jingle find the right spot. She sniffled and signed into her daughter’s hand that she had a baby in her belly. “Silly baby. You didn’t answer me…” She watched her daughter interact with her belly. She was glad Jingle was excited.

Sky came in with Habanero. He set a present down on the counter and walked over to Bubbles. “She looks excited. What happened?”

Jingle put her head against Bubbles’ belly. She smiled and looked towards Sky, sensing his presence. She signed that she was happy.

“She can feel the baby kicking. She got so excited she didn’t answer if she was hungry or not.” Bubbles smiled softly. She held Jingle and frowned. “Sky? Habanero? I was thinking this might be our last baby through me. I don’t want to risk anymore deaf and blind babies. Jingle is a happy girl, but if we can prevent this, I want to. It’s not fair that she can’t hear and see.”

“Of course sweetheart. I’m alright with that. Habanero and I can have the babies.” Sky smiled and looked down at Habanero.

“Sky can have the babies.” Habanero smiled softly and looked up at his mates. “I can’t have anymore kids out of my own loins.”

Bubbles looked surprised. “You can’t? But you have two healthy and happy boys.”

Sky looked confused. “What do you mean by that Habanero?”

“I asked Sprout to remove my pod when I had Plum.” Habanero frowned, sensing a great amount of tension fill the room suddenly.

“Why would you do that?!” Bubbles frowned and looked between Sky and Habanero. She was shocked.

Sky’s eyes went wide. “You did what?!” He flushed, angry that his mate didn’t discuss this with him first.

Jingle frowned, feeling the tension. She burst into tears and hugged into her mama.

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal. At that point we had seven kids. We have eight now, with a ninth on the way. It’s not like I took away the ability to have kids at all.” Habanero looked uneasy. They both looked angry.

“You should have at least talked to us about it.” Bubbles grumbled. She wasn’t amused.

“Tenth…” Sky gritted his teeth. “I’m six weeks pregnant.” He glared at Habanero. “I’m not mad about the number of kids we have. I do love our big family, and I’m OK with being the only one having kids, but Bubbles is right. You should have talked to us about this first.”

“You’re pregnant?” Habanero looked at Sky’s belly and smiled. He sighed and swallowed. “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you both first. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was in labor when I made the request. It was right before he gave me medicine to fall asleep…”

“Can this cause you health problems?” Bubbles looked worried.

Sky sighed and grumbled. “I hope there are no other secrets you keep from me Habanero. You just broke my trust.” He walked away, fuming.

Jingle began to wail. The tension had become too much for her. She didn’t like it.

“Branch doesn’t have his pod and he is just fine.” Habanero frowned and looked down when Sky walked away. “I’m sorry Sky.” He felt guilty.

Bubbles frowned and got up. She carried Jingle to her chair and set her down. She set some snacks in front of her and sat down with her back to Habanero. She wasn’t happy with him either.

Jingle grabbed the food and threw it. She didn’t want to eat. She wanted the tension to go away.

Habanero sighed and went to go sit on the couch and wait for guests to arrive. He wasn’t sure what to do now. His mates were mad at him.

Sky came out of the bedroom. Tears were in his eyes. “God damn it!” He started to sob as he walked into the bathroom. He had blood on his hand. He slammed the door and locked it. “I’m losing the baby!” He removed his pants and frowned, seeing a considerable amount of blood. He was shaking as he leaned onto the wall. “Oh god…”

Bubbles’ eyes went wide. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. She tried opening the door. “Sky, you locked the door. Please let me in…”

Habanero frowned and walked towards the bathroom. He felt his heart sink. “Oh my god…” Tears filled his eyes.

Sky opened the door and sniffled. He was shaking upset. “I don’t understand. I was healthy this time.” He cried into his hands, feeling light contractions, as his body rejected his baby.

Bubbles sat down by Sky and held him. “I’m sorry my love…”

Habanero frowned and looked down. He had a feeling stress hadn’t helped in this situation. They had all been worried about Jingle. He looked towards the door when he heard a knock. He walked over and answered it. He looked up at Branch and frowned. “We can’t have the birthday party today. We are going to have to have it another day.”

Jingle’s screamed angrily at the kitchen table. She got off her chair and waddled towards the bathroom. She clung to her daddy and wailed. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she didn’t like the feelings she was having.

“Take their kids home Smidge. I’ll check on our kids.” Branch came into the flower pod and followed little Jingle into the bathroom. “What happened?”

Smidge quietly took Sky, Bubbles, and Habanero’s seven kids with her towards their home. She had a feeling something bad was going on. It wasn’t like them to delay or cancel birthday parties.

“I’m miscarrying.” Sky looked up at his father and sniffled. He held Jingle and rubbed some tears away.

“I’m sorry son.” Branch frowned and sat down beside him. He took his hand and stroked it. He felt bad for him.

Habanero walked over to the entrance to the bathroom. Tears ran down his cheeks. He realized he had made a mistake. He didn’t mean to upset Sky. He was just scared when he was having Plum and was trying to stay safe. Dash’s birth had been terrifying. His heart broke, worried that Sky and Bubbles may never forgive him.


	11. Fierce Flames Of Fiery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident causes problems.

A couple of weeks later, Melody was making dinner. She had little Biscuit tucked in her hair. She had caught her kids in Hazel’s room more than once and had told them to stop it. She was worried that they would get hurt. Hazel hadn’t been well, and had been having a lot of seizures, not thanks to being unable to take her medication. She glared at Snow, seeing her nine-year-old daughter go into Hazel’s room. She walked towards her. “Snow! I said no!” She grabbed her hand and tried to get her to go out of the room.

Snow shook her hand out of Melody’s hand and glared up at her. “Hazel needs cuddles.” She turned her head, in a sassy like manner, and walked over to Hazel. She snuggled into her auntie and cuddled with her. She had been cuddling with Hazel, despite Melody telling her not to.

Hazel was exhausted. She opened her eyes when Snow came in to cuddle her. “Snow…” She frowned. “No more cuddles.” She could see that Melody was upset.

Melody frowned and went to pick up Snow. She carried her out of the room and set her on the ground. “You’re asking to get hurt again. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She had a look of disapproval.

“Auntie Hazel needs love, just like everyone else in this house. It’s not fair!” Snow crossed her arms and glared up at Melody. She had been very difficult. She was as stubborn as Smidge, with the determination of a Marjoram. She had her mind set that Hazel needed comfort, and the only way she could do that was through loving snuggles.

Bee came in with a basket of raspberries. She looked over at Melody and Snow. She quietly made her way towards the bedroom with the delicious fruit. She had been trying to keep Hazel as healthy as possible, knowing full well that she might lose her at any time due to the dangerous seizures that she was having.

Poppy followed Bee into the house. She had a basket of berries too. She set them on the counter and followed her little sister into the bedroom. She had been trying to help Bee as much as possible. She was worried about her and young Hazel.

“I know she needs love sweetheart, but I need you safe.” Melody pulled Snow into a hug and held her. She frowned, feeling Snow push her off.

Snow wriggled out of Melody’s arms. “Bee can heal me you know. It’s not like Hazel is so strong that she is going to kill me. You need to stop being so controlling. I want to be with her.” She turned and followed Poppy.

Melody grabbed Snow’s hand. “I said no!”

“You’re not my mother!” Snow snapped and pushed Melody’s hand off. She went into Hazel’s room and slammed the door.

Melody winced and backed off. She knew Snow was not her biological daughter, but that stung. She frowned and turned to the stove. She gasped, seeing smoke. She hurried over and began trying to put out a small fire. “Oh god!” She squealed when the flames intensified. “We need to get out of the flower pod now!” She picked up Frost and Gust and nudged Blessing and Faith towards the door. She was petrified.

Wind was sound asleep, taking a nap, but woke up when he heard Melody squeal. He got up and headed out of the bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw the fire. He ran into Hazel’s room and picked her up gently. “We have got to get out now!” He hurried out the door with her.

Poppy grabbed Bee’s hand and ran out the door with her.

Bee looked scared. She held Poppy’s hand and looked around for Winter. “Where is Winter?!”

“Daddy?!” Snow looked around for Winter. She coughed and teared up. “Daddy!” She checked the bedroom. She didn’t see or hear him. She was very scared. She groaned and collapsed inside their bedroom. The smoke was too much for her tiny body.

Winter came running towards the flower pod. He had been out picking berries. His eyes went wide, seeing smoke. “What’s going on?!” He began climbing towards the flower pod. He had heard Snow inside of there. He gasped, feeling Melody grab his arm. “Let me go!”

“I can’t lose you!” Melody had him back away from the flower pod. She was shaking.

“Someone has got to save Snow!” Winter made Melody let him go, and then ran into the flower pod. He looked around for her and found her in the bedroom. He picked her up and held her to his chest as he made his way to the front door. He got outside and coughed. He climbed down the main tree and looked up at their flower pod as it burned to a crisp. “Oh my god…” He coughed and held his little daughter to his chest.

Snow was out cold. She had breathed in a lot of smoke.

Bee gently took Snow and laid her down on the ground. She began to heal her. She looked worried. “What happened?”

Robin came running over and requested a team of trolls help get the fire out. He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the flames. With some help, the fire was out within minutes.

“I shouldn’t have left the stove.” Melody began to sob. She watched Snow, worried that the smoke may kill her.

Hazel watched on in horror. All of their belongings were gone. The flower pod was decimated. She began to cry into Wind’s chest.

“Is everyone alright?” Poppy began checking everyone over for burns. She was worried about them, but grateful that they all got out alive.

Winter sat down and grabbed Snow. He set her on his lap as Bee worked on her. He was shaking. This brought back yucky memories of when the valley had caught fire. “Please be alright Snow…”

Snow coughed up blackish colored phlegm and groaned. She snuggled into her daddy and cried once she had regained consciousness. She was frightened.

Bee finished getting Snow healed and sat down. She had her hand on her slightly swollen belly. She could feel her baby moving and hoped he or she was alright. She reached over and began to heal Winter. She was worried about them all. That had been terrifying. “We can move into my flower pod. It will have to be expanded though…”

“Thank you Bee.” Wind sat down by Winter and put his hand on Snow’s cheek. “It’s alright little one…”

Melody slowly calmed down and pulled Biscuit out of her hair. She made sure he was alright. She sniffled and held him close. That whole thing had been terrifying. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Hazel walked over to Melody and hugged her, sandwiching little Biscuit between her and Melody. “It’s alright. It was an accident…” She let her go and went to sit by Bee. She smiled softly when Frost walked over and snuggled into her. She let him. They all needed comfort right now.

Melody was tense when Hazel started comforting everyone, including her. She widened her eyes when Hazel hugged her, and made a realization when Hazel reassured her that it was an accident. It was an accident, just like the Hazel and Snow incident was an accident. She sniffled and sat down with her family. She comforted them as everyone got a chance to be healed and reassured. They entire ordeal was an eye opener.


	12. Challenging Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle goes on a little adventure.

Another month and a half had gone by, and Jingle was just over fourteen months old. The tiny tot could sense something was wrong in the flower pod, so she decided to go outside the flower pod to try and find help. She reached up to the door handle and wriggled it a bit, before opening it. She got on the ground and began to crawl. She had been outside plenty of time, but it was never on her own feet, and her hands were her best friends. She crawled towards Basil’s flower pod. She stopped, feeling with her hands, that there was a rock. She picked it up and felt it with her hands. She tasted it and made a face. She threw it away, nailing a poor passing beetle in the head. She continued on her journey. She stopped at the flower pod and squealed. She waited, hoping someone would come pick her up. She knew squealing usually got someone to come over and pick her up.

Basil had heard her. He came outside and frowned, sensing his little niece. He picked her up and signed into her hand, asking her why she was outside.

Jingle wriggled and squealed in delight. She loved her uncle Basil. She concentrated on the signing, but wasn’t sure what he meant. She reached towards her parent’s flower pod and screamed.

“How on earth did she get all the way over here alone and safely?!” Pearl walked over and frowned. She looked concerned. She was grateful that they lived on one of the lower level flower pods. They were not fair from the ground.

“I’m going to go make sure Sky is alright. He has been sad since the miscarriage.” Basil carried Jingle towards Sky’s flower pod. He was concerned.

Jingle rested her head on Basil’s shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. She was so glad someone understood.

Pearl followed Basil, just to be sure everything was alright. They came into the flower pod. She saw that the kids were playing in the living room. “Where are they?”

Bubbles screamed in agony. She was in the bedroom. She was having a difficult delivery. She grabbed the side of the sheets and cried. “Oh my god!” She sobbed as she struggled to have her baby.

Basil walked into the bedroom. “What’s wrong?!”

“I need a healer now!” Sky had tears in his eyes. He was very worried about Bubbles.

“I’ll go.” Pearl bolted for the medical pod. She looked very worried.

“Your timing is perfect. I was about to run for help.” Habanero had a hold of Bubbles’ hand. He didn’t want to let her go.

“I’m being split in half!” Bubbles sobbed and screamed out in pain. The baby was large and proving to be difficult to come out. “I can’t do it!!!”

Jasmine poked her head in the bedroom and frowned. She teared up. “Is mama alright?”

“Come on Jasmine. Out of the bedroom sweetheart.” Basil led Jasmine out of the bedroom and gently gave Jingle to her.

Sky was shaking. Bubbles was losing a lot of blood. He caught a son as he was born. He began cleaning him up. “You have a boy Bubbles. You did such a good job.” He got the light pink boy with purple hair down by her. He started to cry.

“I’m dying…” Bubbles groaned and put her hand on her baby’s chest. She was shaking.

“Don’t say that.” Sky had tears in his eyes. He sobbed and pressed into her, holding her gently. He was worried he would lose her.

Habanero held onto Bubbles from her other side and sobbed. He didn’t want to lose her either.

“Take good care of my babies for me. I love you both…” Bubbles whispered. She groaned and passed out from blood loss.

Pearl came in with Sprout in tow. She stood by Basil and watched with wide eyes. Bubbles looked like she was on death’s door.

Sprout began healing Bubbles. “I need blood! Now!” He worked with one hand, pulling out a needle from his bag and drawing some from Sky. He injected it into Bubbles and watched her as he worked on getting her tears fixed. He looked very worried. He looked over at the baby. He appeared to be healthy and was a big boy. “Poor mama…”

“You can have some of my blood too.” Basil’s heart pound in his chest. He could tell Bubbles was barely alive. He moved closer. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared for his sister in law.

Sky sobbed as he watched the life go out of Bubbles. He was shaking. “I promise I will take very good care of your babies. I’m so sorry mama…” His already faded colors went gray. He was very upset.

Habanero had his hand on her chest. He cried harder when he noticed her heart stop. “Oh my god, no…” His colors faded to gray as well. His heart was broken.

Sprout’s heart sank. “I’m so sorry.” He looked at the baby and frowned. He tried to think of who was nursing, because he knew Sky and Habanero were unable to right now. He was worried about them and the baby. The only one he could think of was Cookie. He hoped she would take the newborn in.

Jingle screamed in the living space. Something was wrong with her mama and she knew it. She threw herself on the flower and cried. She didn’t like this weird feeling she felt at all. She was very upset.

Basil walked over to Sky and pulled him close. He held his twin and cried with him. He felt awful for them. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m going to go get Cookie. The baby needs milk.” Pearl backed up and then ran towards Cookie’s flower pod. She had tears in her eyes.

Several hours later, everyone gathered for Bubbles’ funeral. Everyone was quiet as they paid respect to the sweet mama.

Sky sniffled and held his son close. He looked down at his boy and cried. “I love you, little Foam.” He was very sad.

Habanero looked at their wife and sniffled. He was very sad. They had shared six wonderful years with her. He was going to miss her so much.


	13. Double The Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumin and Nutmeg get some much-needed love.

It had been a week since Bubbles had passed away. King Robin and Queen Angel had made it very clear, that a healer needed to be with a laboring parent the moment contractions started. No one else wanted to lose their loved ones or mates due to complications during birth.

Rosemary and Infinity had been talking. The sisters had been living together, mostly for safety reasons, and both were worried about Cumin and Nutmeg. Nutmeg was just over five months pregnant, and granted he did have Cumin, if things got bad, they were worried that Cumin would panic. Neither wanted Nutmeg to die. They had been spoiling the twin boys with food and treats since finding out Nutmeg was pregnant, but the boys had made no advancements towards the girls. The boys were painfully shy, and both were petrified about this birth. Love was not on their radar. The girls had decided that they were going to have to take action into their own hands.

Rosemary baked a batch of muffins for the twins. She set them in a bag and set it down by the door. She walked to the bathroom and began getting ready. She took a bath, and then walked over to the sink and put some scented powder on her skin. She slipped on a green dress with lace on the bottom. She then put some rose scented oil on her hands and rubbed it into her hair.

“Are you seriously getting prettied up? Why am I not surprised?” Infinity grabbed the bottle and put some on her skin. She put on a blue shirt, and a matching skirt. She grinned and brushed her hair a few times, and then slipped on her backpack. She had made a blanket for the baby and wanted to give it to Nutmeg. “Are you ready?”

“I like to do a little more then just put on some oil and brush my hair.” Rosemary stuck out her tongue and giggled, before grabbing her bag and following Infinity out the door. “Wait for me!”

Rosemary let Infinity catch up, and then walked over to Nutmeg and Cumin’s home. She got to the door and knocked on it.

Infinity pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled as she waited for the boys to answer the door.

Nutmeg didn’t want to get up, but it was the only way Cumin could get to the door. He heaved up and walked towards the door with Cumin. “I’m tired…” He complained.

“I know…” Cumin got to the door and answered it. He smiled at the girls. “You two look like you’re going on a date.”

“We came over to talk.” Rosemary gave Cumin the bag of muffins. “I baked these this morning.” She stepped inside and hugged Cumin.

“We’re worried about you two.” Infinity stepped into the flower pod and gave Nutmeg a hug. She set her backpack down and pulled the blanket out. “I made this for your baby.”

Nutmeg hugged Infinity back and smiled when she pulled the blanket out. “You’re so sweet Infinity. Thank you for the blanket.”

“Talk?” Cumin blushed as both girls came in. He closed the door and investigated the contents of the bag. “Those look good.” He set them aside and looked at the blanket. “You two have been very sweet to us.”

“Yes, talk…” Rosemary took Cumin’s hand. “We’re worried about you two. Nutmeg will be due to have his baby in less then a month, and if something happens to him, it would break our hearts.” She looked at Infinity. “I have feelings for you Cumin.” She took his hand and frowned. “I don’t want your heart broken.”

“I have feeling for you Nutmeg. I don’t want to lose you. What happened to Bubbles scared me a lot.” Infinity teared up and hugged Nutmeg again. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to him.

“We’re healers. He’s going to be alright.” Cumin reassured, and hugged Infinity, sandwiching her between him and his twin. “Are you trying to tell us that you want to be mates?”

Nutmeg blushed and hugged Infinity. He held her and ran his hand through her hair royal blue hair. “I’d be a fool to turn down a sweet girl like you Infinity. If this is what you are trying to ask, I accept…”

“Yes Cumin, I want to be your mate.” Rosemary smiled softly. She fidgeted, nervous that Cumin would reject her. Especially since Nutmeg had accepted Infinity. She would prefer to be with her sister. They were close.

“I accept as well.” Cumin pulled Rosemary into a hug and ran his hand through her royal blue hair. He tested a kiss and groaned happily when she returned it.

Infinity squirmed happily and kissed Nutmeg. She was so glad he had accepted. “I’m going to take good care of you.” She put her hand on his belly and kissed it gently. “I’m going to take good care of you too little one.”

The girls spent the next several hours moving their belongings from their flower pod to Nutmeg and Cumin’s flower pod. They were determined to be there for both boys. They planned to work as a team. They were glad both boys had accepted.


	14. A Worried Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee is extremely worried she will lose Hazel.

Another week had gone by, and Bee was making arrangements for a planned surgery for Hazel. They were going to have it done in their home. She didn’t want to endanger Hazel, or the baby by taking her to the medical pod. It was going to work out better having the surgery in their home. She got the bedroom set up and set the medicine down by the nightstand. She was waiting for Sprout to come over. She wanted to do the surgery, but he told her no. He was worried about her and didn’t want anything to happen. She fidgeted as she waited for him to arrive.

“Calm down Bee, it’s going to be alright.” Poppy was sitting in a chair next to Hazel. She smiled softly. She knew her little sister was scared.

Hazel was scared too. She had her hand on her swollen belly. “I need to pee.” She got up and made her way towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, better get that done before Sprout shows up.” Bee followed her and frowned, feeling a contraction. She ignored it. She was more worried about Hazel.

Honey got up and followed Hazel to the bathroom. “Go sit down Bee. You’re going to end up going into labor.” She looked concerned. She could see that Bee was extra stressed. She knew she was worried about this surgery, but this was going to be safer then Hazel going through the stress of labor.

Hazel got on the toilet and sighed in relief. She groaned and leaned back. She was very tired and sore. She was so ready for this to be over with. Once she was done, she got up and washed her hands. “I think I’m in labor.” She put her hand on her belly. She could feel it tighten up.

“It’s a good thing Sprout is coming over today.” Bee walked towards the front door and peeked outside. She smiled when she saw Sprout. “She’s having contractions.”

Sprout came in and walked over to Hazel. “Let’s get you in the bed. It’s going to be alright mama.” He led her towards the bed.

Bee and Honey followed them into the bedroom. They both sat down and watched Sprout get Hazel ready.

Wind came in. He had seen Sprout come in. He leaned on the wall. He looked worried. “I love you Hazel.” He hoped this wasn’t going to be the last time he told her that. He swallowed hard. He was fighting back tears.

“I love you too Wind. I love you Bee. Make sure you get my pod out. I don’t want it no more. And please make sure Bee holds the baby. I don’t want to have him or her next to me when I wake up.” Hazel smiled softly. “Thank you Sprout for taking care of me.” She took the medicine that was going to make her sleep. Within minutes, she was out cold.

Sprout got his bag onto the bed. He cleaned her belly, and then cut her open carefully. He removed her pod, and then set it down gently. He looked up at Honey as she opened the pod and took the baby out. He began healing her belly. She lost some blood, but it wasn’t anything major. “She lost weight during her pregnancy.” He didn’t like how thin she was.

Honey began cleaning the little girl gently. She began crying right way. She was blue with green hair. She was smaller then she should have been but was otherwise healthy.

“She had a hard time keeping food down because of morning sickness and seizures.” Bee grimaced during her next contraction. She breathed through it.

“I’ve made sure she has had extra treats, but it hasn’t been enough.” Wind looked worried.

Poppy had noticed Bee’s grimace. She reached over and frowned. “Squeeze my hand during the next contraction. I want to know how far apart those are.” She looked worried.

Sprout got Hazel healed up, and then set up her medication. He was glad she was going to finally be back on her medication. She didn’t need to lose any more weight.

Honey walked over to Bee and frowned. “Are you alright Bee?” She looked concerned. She had her little granddaughter in her arms.

Bee squeezed Poppy’s hand during another contraction. She cringed and groaned. “Oh god, it hurts…” Tears filled her eyes.

“Let’s get you in the bed.” Poppy helped her to her feet and walked her towards the bed. “Mom, I think she’s about to have this baby. The contractions are only two minutes apart.”

“You’ve been in labor this whole time?” Honey frowned and gently gave the girl baby to Wind. She turned and helped Bee into the bed. She helped her out of her panties and checked her. “You’re right Poppy. This baby is very close to being born.”

Wind held his niece and smiled down at her. “You’re beautiful.” He was proud of his sister. She had gone through a lot to make sure her daughter made it as close to term as safely possible.

Sprout stood by Hazel to make sure she came to alright. He looked worried. Bee was his baby sister and he was scared for her.

“I was worried about Hazel.” Bee breathed hard and cringed during the next contraction. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Is Hazel alright?”

“She’s alright mama. Concentrate on those contractions.” Poppy held Bee’s hand and smiled at her. “You’re a great mate and I know you will be a great mom to these babies.”

Honey grabbed a blanket and got ready to catch her grandbaby. She was nervous and excited for her daughter.

Bee let out a cry as her little boy was born. She breathed and looked up when she felt him come out.

Honey began cleaning him up. He was light yellow with blue hair. He began to cry as his grandma cleaned him up. “You did a good job.” She gently gave the baby boy to Bee. She was so glad that there were no complications.

Hazel began to come to. She groaned, confused that she could hear two babies crying. “Twins?”

“No Hazel, Bee just had her baby too.” Sprout smiled softly and had her sit up. He gave her the medicine she needed for her seizures and a glass of water. He didn’t want her to go any longer without it. “The surgery went well. You had a baby girl. Bee just had a baby boy. Both appear to be healthy.”

Wind walked over and showed the baby to Hazel. “She’s beautiful sis.”

Bee moved closer to Hazel and gently showed her son to her. “We have a son and a daughter.” She was tired, but relieved that everything went smoothly. “I was thinking of naming our son after my dad if that is alright?”

“Peppy?” Poppy smiled at Bee. She loved that idea.

“I’m alright with that.” Hazel smiled softly. “I was thinking of naming my daughter after my mom. Her name was Cinnamon.”

“I’m alright with that.” Bee laid Peppy on her chest and groaned tiredly. “I love you Hazel.”

“I love you too Bee.” Hazel closed her eyes, only to open then again when she felt her brother put little Cinnamon on her chest. “Don’t put her on me. Give her to Bee please.” She wasn’t going to risk the safety of her newborn. Not until her medicine started working and she had less seizures. Even then, she planned to only hold the kids when someone was right next to her. She was protective.

“I understand.” Wind smiled softly. He gently gave his niece to Bee, and then moved back over to Hazel’s side. He was still worried about her but was glad that this hurdle was over and done with. He had been petrified that she might not survive.

Bee cradled the babies and began nursing them both. She had already planned to care for both babies regularly. She was just as protective of them as Hazel was. They were going to work out a good system after Hazel felt better.


	15. A Protective Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky makes a decision on the behalf of one of his little sisters.

The next morning, Sky was curled up in bed. He hadn’t been doing anything since Bubbles had died a week earlier. Basil had taken the kids for the time being, so it was just Habanero and him. They were checked up on regularly though. Everyone was very worried about them.

Habanero was snuggled up to Sky’s side. He was heartbroken. He wasn’t sure if Bubbles had ever forgiven him for having his pod removed. He regretted not telling her one more time that he loved her. He regretted not running to get help sooner. He felt very guilty.

Tulip walked into their flower pod and closed the door. She walked to their kitchen and began raiding it quietly. She had a feeling her brother was asleep and didn’t want to disturb him. The sixteen-year-old was starving.

Sky heard her. He got up and walked into the kitchen. “Tulip? What are you doing here?”

“Getting away from dad and Smidge.” Tulip looked over at him and frowned. Her eyes were red. She had been crying.

Sky frowned and moved closer. He gasped, seeing that she was pregnant. “Who got you pregnant?”

“I don’t know.” Tulip frowned and teared up. “You’re going to yell at me too.” She rubbed her cheek of tears. “You don’t have to tell me I made a mistake too.”

“Tulip…” Sky shook his head. “They have good reason for being upset. You’re not old enough to have kids yet. Habanero almost died having Dash. They don’t want that happening to you too. That is why you got the talk when you were younger. They didn’t want you to get hurt.” He hugged her. “Who did you mate with?” He pulled out a tissue and dried her face.

“Umm…I lost track of who I mated with.” Tulip blushed and looked down. She had been naughty.

“Tulip!” Habanero had overheard that. He walked over and looked up at her. “Are you serious?! Please don’t tell me you mated with half the village…”

Sky blinked and looked her up and down. “Oh my god…” He facepalmed. “Child…”

“So, what if I did?!” Tulip flushed and huffed. “It wasn’t like I was raped or forced anyone. Smidge accused me of being a rapist!” She burst into tears again. “I’m not like my rapist father! I got permission! I got kicked out of the flower pod!” She began to cry again. “Dad said if I’m old enough to make adult decisions, then I’m old enough to live on my own. I’m scared. Especially after what happened to Bubbles…”

“They kicked you out?” Habanero frowned. He was concerned now too. Tulip certainly didn’t need to be alone while pregnant.

“They’re understandably upset. I’m sure you’re not kicked out forever. You can stay here until he lets you back home.” Sky was protective of his family. He went ahead and began making breakfast. He wanted her to eat well. She needed to stay healthy. He wasn’t thrilled with her, but he was glad she had come to him first and not Basil. Basil would have whapped her and told her off.

“Thank you, Sky…” Tulip hugged him, and then went to lay down on the couch. She was very tired. It had been a rough night and morning. She hadn’t slept well.

Habanero groaned and went to set up a bed in Cotton and Silk’s room. He hoped that Creek and Smidge would forgive her soon. Tulip didn’t need to be alone for long. It wasn’t safe for her to have her baby while living alone.

Rapid came into the flower pod. He looked stressed. He walked over to Sky and clung to his brother. He had tears in his eyes.

“Rapid?” Carnation was right behind him. She closed the door as they got into the flower pod. She walked over and looked at Sky. “He woke up and bolted this way. He hasn’t told me why he is upset.” She looked worried. She had her hand on her belly. She was two and a half months pregnant with Rapid’s baby.

Sky turned off his stove and turned to Rapid. He put his hand on Rapid’s belly, suspicious by his aura that he was in labor. He frowned, feeling a contraction. “Come on Rapid. Let’s get you laying down. Habanero! I need a healer right now!” He tried to get Rapid to move, but he didn’t budge.

Rapid breathed hard and screamed. He hugged into Sky and closed his eyes tightly. He was petrified.

Habanero frowned and ran out the door.

Carnation teared up and went to take Rapid’s hand. She was shaking scared.

Tulip walked over and frowned. “Rapid? Big brother? What’s wrong?” She looked worried.

Sky gently picked Rapid up and headed for the bedroom. He gently set him down. “Deep breaths Rapid. It’s going to be alright.” He tried to pull Rapid’s pants off. He could see blood had drenched his pants.

Rapid grabbed his pants and shook his head. He was having a nasty flashback from Indigo. He screamed during another contraction and arched his back. “I’ll be good! I’m sorry! I’m being too loud!” He sobbed and breathed hard.

Tulip had her hands over her mouth. She watched on with wide eyes. This was terrifying.

Carnation was afraid to touch him. He wasn’t reacting well right now to touch. She was shaking and crying.

Sky cringed, knowing full well why Rapid was scared. “It’s alright Rapid. Let me check.” He was shaking as he reached into Rapid’s pants. He could feel that the baby was right there. “Oh my god. Carnation get a blanket. He’s having this baby right now.”

Carnation ran to grab a blanket. She got one and gave it to Sky.

Rapid startled when Sky checked him. He breathed hard and looked down at Sky. He hollered in pain as he gave birth to a little girl.

Sky tried to pull his pants down before he had the baby, but Rapid had a firm hold of his pants. He carefully pulled the baby out of Rapid’s pants as she was born. He began cleaning her up. She was emerald green with blue hair. She began to cry as Sky cleaned her up. “Look Rapid, you did so good. She’s so pretty.” He was worried about his little brother. 

Rapid looked beyond petrified. He moved away from the cries of the baby. He was shaking hard.

Tulip moved closer and smiled softly. “She’s so pretty.”

Habanero came in with Sprout. His eyes went wide, seeing that the baby had already came out. “That was fast.”

“Who knows how long he was in labor before he came over here.” Sky looked worried.

Sprout went to heal Rapid, just in case. He didn’t see a lot of blood, but there was enough to make him worry. “You did a good job Rapid. You’re safe.” He could see that the poor daddy was shaking.

Carnation sniffled and gently took the baby from Sky. She cradled her and looked over at Rapid. “Look Rapid. You had a baby girl. She looks almost exactly like you.” She walked over to Rapid and tried to put the baby in his arms.

Rapid shook his head and moved away from Carnation. He got off the bed and curled up in the corner.

“Uh oh…” Habanero looked worried. He had a bad feeling Rapid was rejecting his baby.

“Give him a few minutes. He’s freaking out.” Sky watched Rapid and gave him room.

Carnation sat down with the baby in her arms. She stayed a few feet away from her terrified mate. “It’s going to be alright daddy. Look at her. She’s very pretty. She’s very sweet.” She began to sing to him softly. Singing usually calmed him down enough to get out of his flash backs and nightmares. She slowly inched closer to him. She didn’t want to frighten him more.

Rapid slowly calmed down. He looked over at Carnation. He breathed and moved closer to her. He hugged into her and cried. “I’m scared…”

“I know you are…” Carnation carefully hugged him with the arm the baby wasn’t in. She smiled softly when the baby began to cry again. “It’s alright sweet baby girl.”

Rapid was still shaking. He looked up at Sky. “She’s safe?” He wasn’t sure he could handle raising a naughty baby.

“She’s safe Rapid.” Sky knelt and hugged him gently.

Rapid looked down at his daughter and took the baby’s tiny hand. “I’m scared little one. Bear with me. Daddy’s trying…”

Carnation sniffled and gently put the baby in his arms. “She loves you already Rapid.” She hummed a soft lullaby to try and keep him in the moment and remind him that he was safe.

Rapid teared up and held his daughter close. “I love you too Lullaby…” Tears ran down his cheeks. It wasn’t going to be easy for him, but he accepted her. He trusted his family, and if Sky said she was safe, then he was sure she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Carnation sang, but she sang it much softer. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhVFv7eMyf4


	16. Berries Jubilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee has a busy day.

Jubilee was making preparations for the addition of two babies. Spring was also pregnant, and both girls were five and a half months pregnant. He thought it was amusing and adorable that they happened to be due around the same time, even though Coral was not carrying his baby. To him it didn’t matter. He was going to raise that baby as if he or she was made by him. He definitely went by the philosophy that his father famously held. He didn’t want any troll left behind.

Coral was making coffee for Jubilee. She had her hand on her swollen belly. They suspected that she was carrying a little dwarf baby, which was a huge relief. She should be able to have her baby naturally. She groaned, feeling a contraction. She finished making the coffee, and then walked towards the bedroom. “Jubilee?” She hugged into him. “I just had a contraction…”

Spring walked over and frowned. “Let’s get you to the medical pod mama.” She didn’t want to lose Coral, like Sky and Habanero had lost Bubbles. She grabbed a bag that was ready to go. She frowned, putting her had on her belly. She was having her own contraction. “Oww…”

Jubilee gently picked up Coral and frowned when Spring complained of pain. “Alright mamas, let’s go.” He headed towards the door. He looked nervous.

Coral hugged into Jubilee and started to cry. She was petrified. “I don’t want to die…” Tears ran down her cheeks.

“You’re not going to die Coral.” Spring reassured as she followed Jubilee out the door. She looked around for her dads. “Jubilee? We should get my dads. They will want to be there when the babies come.”

“Of course dear. I will go get them.” Jubilee walked into the medical pod and gently set Coral down. “I’ll go get Branch and Smidge too.” He kissed them both, and then hurried out to get their parents.

Coral sniffled and grabbed the pillow. She hugged into it and groaned in pain.

Jelly walked over and gave Coral a hug. She checked her gently, noticing she wasn’t close. She helped Spring into the bed next to Coral, and then pushed the beds together so that the mamas could be next to each other. “It’s going to be alright.” She reassured. “Breath mamas.” She checked Spring and noticed she wasn’t close either. “You’re safe here.”

Spring gently moved Coral closer and held her. “We got this, don’t we Coral?” She was nervous, and excited.

Jubilee soon returned with Aquamarine, Stream, Branch, and Smidge in tow. He walked over to Coral and took her hand. He knew she was very scared.

Branch walked over and smiled at his daughter. “I’m here for you sweetheart.” He ran his hand through her hair reassuringly.

“These babies will share a birthday with Rapid’s baby. Creek just went over to Sky’s house to check on him. He named his baby Lullaby.” Smidge smiled at Coral and fished a teddy bear out of her hair. She set it down by her. “It’s for the baby.” She had made several lately for the parents. She had more time on her hands since most of the kids were grown up and moved out.

Aquamarine walked over to Spring and gently rubbed her lower back. He was nervous. This was his first grandbaby. “Deep breaths mama.”

Stream set a couple of blankets down by Spring. He was nervous too. He wanted everything to come out smooth for the mamas.

Jubilee decided he wanted his mom there too. He left to go get Honey. He was nervous.

Coral saw Jubilee retreat. She began to sob. She was scared. “Where is he going?!”

“He’ll be right back.” Spring reassured her and held her close. “It’s alright…” She winced during the next contraction. She glanced at her daddies. “It hurts…”

“I know it does sweetheart. You’re doing a great job.” Aquamarine reassured Spring. He didn’t like seeing his daughter in pain.

Smidge reached up and took Coral’s hand. “Deep breaths sweetheart.”

Branch fidgeted. He remembered when she had almost died in the bathtub because of Twig. She had grown and become a beautiful troll. He was proud of her. “I’m sure he will be right back.”

Jubilee soon returned with Honey in tow. He took Coral’s hand again and held it.

“Hello brave mamas.” Honey sat in a chair by the beds. She looked flushed and winded. Jubilee had dragged her a little too fast. The old mama was happy for her son though and had a big smile on her face.

A couple of hours later, Coral let out a cry. She was getting close. 

Jelly had a blanket ready. “Almost there mama.” She caught the baby boy as he was born. She began cleaning him. He was a blue glitter baby with blue green hair. He was dwarf sized and healthy. He began to cry right away.

Spring smiled softly and watched Jelly clean their son. She cringed and breathed hard. “It hurts!” She screamed in pain as her own son was born. He was an orange glitter trolling with bright pink hair. He cried as Aquamarine cleaned him up. He had caught his grandson.

“You two had your babies almost at the exact same time. They’re beautiful.” Honey watched on and smiled.

Jubilee kissed Coral and then Spring. He looked at his sons and smiled. He was very proud of his mates. “You two did so good.”

Coral sat up and reached for her son. She took him when Jelly was done cleaning him. She held him close and smiled. “Hello baby boy. I think I will name you Currant.” She was shaking but was so glad it was over. She was glad that the babies were healthy.

“I love that name.” Jubilee smiled and looked at Spring. “What would you like to name our son love?”

Aquamarine gave the baby to Spring and watched with a huge grin on his face. He was a grandpa!

Spring cradled her son and smiled at Jubilee. “I want to name him Yew.” She sighed tiredly and laid her baby boy on her chest. She was so tired.

“Very adorable berry theme.” Smidge was beaming. She reached over and touched Currant’s tiny foot. “I’m proud of you Coral.”

Branch watched on, grateful that this birth went a lot smoother then it did for Rapid. He was proud of his daughter. She had been so brave.


	17. A Blessed Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle attempts to go on another adventure.

A couple days had gone by, and Sprout was on his way to tend to Coffee. The twenty-year-old tokami hadn’t been feeling well. Sprout knew his boy was getting old. He had carried fish to his pet and set it down in front of him. He frowned when the old fella didn’t even lift his head up to eat. “My poor old fella. It’s alright. You did a good thing for us the whole twenty years you have been part of our life. I love you…” Tears filled Sprout’s eyes. He petted his old kitty’s face near the whiskers gently. “You’re our hero…” He sniffled and snuggled into Coffee’s graying muzzle. He cried as he felt the life go out of Coffee. The old tokami died in his daddy’s arms.

Jingle could sense that Sprout was upset. She got on her feet and began walking towards him. She squealed and burst into tears. She didn’t like what she felt.

Basil heard her leaving. He walked over and picked her up. “Where do you think you’re going?” He signed into her hand, telling her she needed to stay with her family. He walked towards their family. He didn’t want her wondering off.

Jingle screamed and arched her back in his arms. She grunted and reached in Sprout’s direction.

Basil looked confused. She was upset. He felt her moving in his arms. She was leaning a certain direction. He began walking that way. “Alright, we can go for a walk.”

Chamomile followed Basil. The teen was curious. “Where are you going Basil? We were about to have dessert.” That was a tragedy after all. She didn’t like missing out on sweets, and knew Basil loved having dessert too. 

Sugar followed them as well. The tiny girly didn’t want to miss out on a Basil walk.

Jingle calmed down once she noticed Basil was going the right way. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

“We won’t be gone long. Jingle wants to go for a walk.” Basil stayed on a trail he knew. He didn’t walk down any direction that he had never been down before. There were enough holes and rocks outside the main camp for him to easily twist his ankle. He didn’t want to drop Jingle.

“I’ll come with you.” Chamomile smiled and walked beside Basil. She loved hanging out with Basil. 

“I’ll come too.” Sugar looked up at them and grinned. She was slowly catching up on size but was still a little shorter then she should have been for a dwarf.

“Stay close girls.” Basil frowned, sensing Sprout was upset. “Sprout?” He hurried that way. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He got to Sprout and pulled him into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

Jingle threw herself onto Sprout and snuggled into him. She looked sad.

“Coffee just passed away.” Sprout turned to Basil and held Jingle when she threw herself onto him. He cried as he held the sweet baby girl.

“Oh no…” Chamomile frowned and walked over to the sweet tokami. She ran her hand through his thick warm fur. He was starting to cool slightly. She burst into tears and began to cry. She remembered how he helped more than once during difficult times. She was very sad.

Sugar looked at the dead tokami with wide eyes. “Coffee?! Wake up tokami…” She walked over and nudged him gently. She was still learning about death, and thought he was just sleeping.

Basil picked up Sugar and held her close. He hugged her and cried. “He’s gone sweetheart.” He remembered the day they found Coffee. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was very sad.

Jingle put her hands on Sprout’s face and felt his tears. She cried and clung to him. She didn’t like that he was so sad.

A couple of hours later, a small funeral was held for Coffee. Several trolls attended, including Cherry, Pistachio, Keith, Cloud, Basil, Pearl, Bask, Sprout, Harper, Habanero, Sky, Flick, and Wisp. Survivors of the trolling group that had been there when Coffee joined the family, along with their spouses. Their children were there too, except for Hickory, whom didn’t want to leave a heavily pregnant and bedridden Symphony.

Keith had a month-old baby in his arms. Cloud had recently given birth to a baby boy. They had married a year earlier. He had also regained his colors. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Humble, this is Coffee. He has saved our lives more then once. He was a good tokami…” He looked down at his light green son. He had blue hair and was very little. He was a dwarf like his daddy Keith and looked a lot like him too.

Wisp held Flick. She had married him a few months earlier. He was crying. She was very sad too.

“I’m going to miss him.” Sprout looked at his old boy one more time, before dirt was poured onto him. He turned to Harper and hugged into her. “I’m going to miss that sweet boy…”

“I’m going to miss him too.” Harper ran her hand through Sprout’s light green hair. Tears ran down her cheeks.

“I’m very sorry Sprout.” Cherry walked over to Sprout and gave him a hug.

Pistachio walked over and gave Sprout a hug too. “He was a good boy.”

“Thank you for everything you did for us.” Sky watched as Coffee was buried. He had little Jingle in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep.

Basil walked over to Sky and pulled him into a hug. “Sky, I think Jingle is a spirit troll. She wanted to go comfort Sprout.”

“She’s like you and can sense the spirits?” Habanero rubbed tears off his cheek. He was surprised that the little one had appeared to already figure that out.

Sky looked surprised. He looked down at his little girl and sniffled. “Why am I not surprised? She acts a lot like you Basil.” He looked up at his brother. Both him and Habanero were still gray. He wasn’t surprised because Jingle had been acting different since Bubbles died.

“I’m not sure how we will explain to her what she is feeling. I’m still trying to figure out how to communicate with her. It’s difficult. Especially now that Symphony is on bed rest.” Basil sighed. He loved challenges, but this was harder then he thought it would be.

“We will figure it out. She’s a smart girl, like her mother.” Sky hugged into Basil and sighed.

“Smart like her dad too.” Basil held Sky and sniffled. He had a feeling this was going to a blessing for Jingle. He knew he got around easier because of his spiritual abilities. It helped Fairy too, and he knew it was going to help Jingle as well.


	18. Mon Petit Chien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa can’t find her bogwolf.

It was a few days after Coffee had died. Rosa was out looking for her bogwolf. “Noir!!! Mon petit chien!” She looked around for her. It wasn’t like her pet to wonder off for days. She hadn’t seen her for about a week. She had Amour in her hair. She looked upset. She loved her pet. (My little dog)

Branch had heard her calling for her pet. He walked over to her and smiled softly. “Is she still gone? I’m sure she will be back. She loves you.”

“I have her since she little baby. I scared.” Rosa had tears in her eyes. “Noir!” She didn’t want to lose her precious pet. 

“Have you left her favorite food out?” Branch hugged her. He was sad for her. He missed Coffee. He had loved that old kitty too. He understood the pain she felt in her heart.

“Yes. She no come back. She happy where she go.” Rosa rubbed her face of tears and headed towards her flower pod. “She miss Frances.” She knew that that bogwolf loved Frances.

“Did Frances help raise her?” Branch didn’t like Frances, but he had come to understand that he hadn’t always been a complete jerk. He had been sweet to his pet.

“Oui…” Rosa sighed and looked at over at her flower pod. She squealed in delight, seeing her pet by the flower pod. “Noir!” She ran over to her and shook her finger at her. “Mauvais chien. Tu m'as fait peur…” (Yes. Bad dog. You scared me.)

“There she is. I knew she would come back.” Branch chuckled and walked over to the black bogwolf. He stroked her a few times. “You gave your mom a huge scare.”

“She go find love I think.” Rosa shook her head and smiled. “If she do. She have baby. She do before. Had two baby. Scare me that time like now.” She stroked Noir’s muzzle. She was so glad that her pet came back. “Ne refais pas ca.” (Don’t do that again.)

“If she has puppies, there will be several trolls wanting one.” Branch rubbed his hands together. He knew exactly who needed a new pet. “I’m going to go read up about it.” He headed for the library pod. He looked excited.

“You talk fast Branch. I tell Smidge!” Rosa threatened. She only understood half of what he had just said. It had been almost six months since they moved to the village, but she still had a long way to go before she could keep up with a conversation and learned how to talk in full sentences. She was making good progress though.

Branch got to the library pod and smiled at River when he went inside. He knew where the book was that he wanted. He pulled out a book, containing information about Bogwolves. He opened the book up and began reading more information on them. He had read it several times now, but he wanted to focus on the part talking about puppies. He wanted to make sure he knew what was coming, and when it was going to be safe to take the puppies away from Noir. Not that the puppies were ever going to be far from their mom. He really hoped Noir had gotten pregnant. Sprout needed the love of a new pet. If she was pregnant, this also meant that the village was going to be heavily protected. Coffee had done a good job protecting the village, and Noir had been helping a lot too since her arrival with Rosa and Frances.

“You look excited.” River pulled Mistletoe out of her hair and walked over to Branch. She set her son on her lap and read the book quietly with Branch. She was wondering why he was reading the bogwolf book again. She had caught him in there several times. Especially right after Noir arrived.

“Noir finally came back. Rosa thinks she may have run off to mate. She said the last time she did that, she had puppies. If that’s the case, we will have bogwolf puppies running around soon. This is good news.” Branch smiled at River. He reached over and tickled Mistletoe gently. “Hello sweetheart.”

“I bet that will make Sprout happy. He misses Coffee.” River frowned and sighed. She smiled softly when Mistletoe giggled. “I hope she’s pregnant. We’re going to need protection. Coffee was very important. Remember the time he scared off that wingdingle that almost snatched up Caraway? He also saved my life one day when I was at a berry bush. A praying mantis almost got me that day. He was a good boy.”

“He was a good boy.” Branch sighed sadly. He really hoped that Noir had puppies. It would do the village a great favor.


	19. A Special Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutmeg’s time has come.

A week had gone by, and Nutmeg was only a day away from his estimated due date. It was early morning and he was curled up with a pillow in bed. He had woken up to contractions and was now waiting for Cumin to wake up. He didn’t want to disturb his twin out of slumber or worry the girls too much. He kept an eye on the time. He would wait until the contractions were three minutes apart, before he woke up his brother.

Infinity woke up and rolled to Nutmeg. She hadn’t been sleeping well. She was extremely worried about her mate. She frowned, seeing that he was uncomfortable. “Is it time sweetheart?”

Nutmeg nodded and gently took her hand. He squeezed it tightly and gritted his teeth. He was so glad she was awake. He took a deep breath and groaned in discomfort. “I didn’t want to wake you all up…”

The groan woke Cumin up. He looked over at his twin and frowned. “Rosemary, it’s time. Get grandma for me please.” He got up off his bed, which was right next to Nutmeg and Infinity’s bed. He sat on Nutmeg’s side and put his hand on his shoulder. He concentrated on his brother’s contractions and closed his eyes. He began singing one of their favorite comforting songs. He knew Nutmeg was scared. He was scared too. He was very closely bonded to his brother.

Rosemary got out of bed and slipped a dress on. She hurried out the door and ran towards Honey’s flower pod.

Infinity shifted so she could hold Nutmeg. She sang in tune with Cumin. She wanted Nutmeg to feel as much support as possible. She didn’t want him to feel any more frightened then she sure he was already.

“It hurts…” Nutmeg breathed between contractions and looked up at his brother. He smiled softly. “You’re the best Cumin…” He looked over at Infinity. “I love you Infinity.”

“That’s what big brothers are for.” Cumin smiled softly.

“I thought grandma said we were born at the same time. Mom had to have surgery.” Nutmeg raised a brow.

“Details.” Cumin chuckled and pressed his forehead against Nutmeg’s forehead. “You’re strong Nutmeg. You can do this.”

Infinity kept looking at the door. She was anxious for Rosemary to return with Honey.

Rosemary came back in and stood by Cumin. She looked worried.

Honey came in and gently took Nutmeg’s underwear off. She checked his progress and smiled. “You’re doing so good Nutmeg. The baby is close. Just a few more contractions.” She got a blanket ready. This was going to be her first great grandbaby.

Nutmeg breathed through the contractions. Once he felt pressure, he began to cry out. The baby was healthy and wasn’t coming out easily. After several precious moments of tension and worry, he gave birth to a green trolling. She had two toned blue and bright green hair. She cried as her great grandma cleaned her up.

Cumin fainted when he saw his niece come out of his twin brother.

As soon as the baby was clean, Honey gently handed her off to Infinity. She began healing Nutmeg of a tear. “I’m so glad you had me come.” She was worried, but relieved that she could help. She looked down at Cumin. She was not surprised he had fainted. He was very close to his bonded twin. She worried of what may have come if they had done this without her.

Rosemary helped Cumin onto his back and fanned him. “Oh Cumin…” She smiled softly. He was a sweetheart and she had a feeling he might panic or faint.

“She’s beautiful Nutmeg. I’m so proud of you.” Infinity wiped his forehead of sweat and gave him a gentle kiss. She looked worried about the blood he had lost. “Does he need a blood transfusion? I will happily give you some.”

“I think I’m alright.” Nutmeg looked over at his daughter and breathed hard. He was tired. That had been very painful and exhausting. “Is my baby alright?”

Honey took a little bit of Infinity’s blood and gave it to Nutmeg. “Your baby is just fine Nutmeg.”

Infinity waited until Nutmeg had the blood transfusion, and then gently gave his daughter to him. “She’s so pretty.”

“Nutmeg?” Cumin began to come to. He was dizzy.

“You have a baby niece.” Rosemary kissed Cumin’s cheek, and then helped him up.

Nutmeg held his daughter close and smiled at her. “I think I’m going to call her after my mom if that is alright? She’s not the same color as she was, but she looks a lot like her.”

“Chenille? Oh Nutmeg, that’s so sweet.” Honey smiled at him.

“Mom would be honored.” Cumin smiled at his brother. He didn’t remember their mom, but they had seen lots of pictures.

“I love you Chenille.” Nutmeg held his daughter close and smiled. He planned on being a good daddy to her. He was a very happy new father.


	20. A Mama Full Of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symphony’s twins are due.

The next day, Symphony woke up from a nap. She eased off the bed and made her way toward the toilet. The heavily pregnant mama was very tired, sore, and cranky. She went potty, and then began running a bath. She was very uncomfortable. Once her bath was set, she eased into the water and groaned. She looked at the door. She had left it unlocked, just in case. She knew she was due to have her twins any day now. She had two more weeks left if they happened to be Hickory’s babies.

Hickory woke up and frowned, not seeing his wife. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He sighed in relief, finding her in there. He signed to her, asking her how she was feeling today.

Symphony signed that she thought today was the day. She asked for her parents, and suggested he get his own parents. She cringed, feeling a contraction. She quickly finished her bath. She didn’t feel like having a water birth.

Hickory helped her out of the bathtub and drained the tub. He helped her dry off, and then hurried out the door. He looked nervous.

Symphony walked into the kitchen and began making coffee. She knew her mom would want some, and she needed to do something to distract herself. She got a pot brewing, and then leaned on the counter and hollered in pain. Once the contraction was over, she began making a cup of her dad’s favorite tea. She was starting to shake. She was very nervous.

Basil had heard Symphony holler in pain. Worried about his little sister, he walked into her flower pod and walked over. He found her in the kitchen. He made sure she was facing him. “Are you alright?”

Symphony put his hand on her belly and hollered during the next contraction.

Basil frowned and led her towards the bedroom. He was very worried about her. He signed into her hand that he was going to help her. He asked her were Hickory went.

Symphony groaned when he made her walk when her contraction wasn’t over. She grabbed one of her pillows and whacked him with it. She then signed to him that Hickory was getting their parents.

Basil chuckled and whacked her back gently and playfully.

Symphony flushed and grabbed his shirt. She screamed angrily. She was not in the mood to play.

Basil blinked and laughed. Even when she was mad, she wasn’t that scary.

“Oh god, Basil, why are you torturing your poor sister?” DJ Suki came in. She walked over to Symphony and asked her if she wanted Basil to stay.

Symphony said he could stay, but he had to behave himself. She groaned and put her hand on her very swollen belly.

Creek came in and smiled. He walked over to Symphony and took her hand. He looked nervous but was excited.

Hickory came in with Harper and Sprout in tow. He took Symphony’s other hand and sat so he was behind her. He held her and frowned. He was so nervous.

Harper sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Symphony. She signed to her that she was excited to be a grandma. She was nervous, but knew Symphony and Hickory were going to be good parents.

Sprout gently checked Symphony’s progress. He noticed that she had a way to go. He began setting the room up for the delivery. He looked nervous. There was a chance that Symphony would have his and Harper’s first grandbabies. He was thirty-seven years old, so it was hard to think of himself as a grandpa, even though Hickory was twenty.

Symphony glared at Sprout when he checked her. She hollered during the next contraction and breathed through it. Once it was over, she signed that she had made tea and coffee. She asked Basil if she could have some water. She was thirsty.

Basil walked out and went to get water. He came back and gave it to Symphony.

Creek went to go have tea. He was the only parent that was up to leaving the room. The other three were too nervous to leave Symphony.

DJ Suki ran her hand through Symphony’s long orange hair. She remembered the day Symphony was born. She was very worried about her daughter and it was hard to believe that Symphony was even old enough to have babies, even though her younger sister, Cookie, had a baby before her.

A couple of hours passed, before Symphony signed that she felt a lot of pressure. Sprout got the blanket ready. He could see that the first baby was getting close. Symphony screamed in pain as she delivered a purple boy with blue hair. He began to cry as he was cleaned. It was clear this baby was Frances’ baby.

Hickory smiled at the boy. “Hello son…” He gently took him as soon as he was cleaned. He put a diaper on him and gently gave him to DJ Suki to hold. He moved back over to Symphony’s side and held her hand.

Symphony looked a little disappointed. She was hoping that the babies were going to be Hickory’s, but she knew there was a chance she would have Frances’ babies. She groaned and hollered again as the second baby was born. She came out a mixture of different colors. She had raspberry, light yellow, and light blue as her main colors on her body, all in a blotchy coloration like Harper. Her hair was six different shades like the rainbow. She cried as Sprout cleaned her up.

“You did throw a baby from Hickory. Look at her. She looks just like Harper.” Creek smiled and signed that he was proud of Symphony. She had done an amazing job.

Harper looked over at the baby and smiled. She was a very proud grandma.

Hickory beamed. Symphony got one from each daddy, and he was alright with that. He kissed Symphony and told her that he was so proud of her.

Symphony signed that she wanted to name the twins Espresso and Mocha, in honor of Coffee. She knew how close Sprout and Hickory were to the old kitty, and she loved that tokami too.

“Named after a tokami? Oh boy, that’s going to be interesting to explain when they are older.” Sprout chuckled and gently gave Mocha to Symphony. A mix of sad and happy tears ran down his cheeks. He hugged her and smiled. He was a proud grandpa.

Symphony smiled down at her daughter and looked over at her son. She was a tired mama, but she was so glad it was over, and that her twins were healthy. Her only other concern now was if they were deaf or not. She quietly hoped that neither of them were deaf. She didn’t want them to go through the difficulties she went through.


	21. A French Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa takes her daughter out to the raspberry patch.

Rosa packed up Amour on a baby carrier on her front, and a backpack on her back. She wanted to take the six-month-old out for a walk to the raspberry patch. She looked around as she made her way towards the sweet berries. She didn’t get out too much, until now. Her daughter was slowly weaning, and she wanted her to get out of the house more. She stopped at the raspberry bush and gave Amour a berry. “Branch call raspberry. You learn better English. I learn slow.”

Amour cooed and looked at the berry. She put it in her mouth and suckled on it. She squealed when it burst in her mouth. She burst into tears and dropped the berry. She didn’t like the surprise.

“Hi Rosa.” Kayura walked up to her and waved to little Amour. She had a bag with her. She began filling it with raspberries. “Aww, it’s alright Amour. They taste better in treats.” She cooed at the six-month-old.

Rosa smiled at Kayura and began eating her own berry. She wanted to see how Amour reacted to Kayura’s comfort. She liked Kayura.

Amour calmed down and looked at Kayura. She smiled and babbled. She had a lot to tell Kayura, but she wasn’t quite ready to talk big words yet.

“Oh? You don’t say! Oh, that’s so cool. What else did you do yesterday?” Kayura was very used to being around babies, considering she was now Smidge’s oldest child. She had been around lots of babies.

“You speak baby?” Rosa looked at Kayura and smiled.

“I kind of do. I just pretend mostly.” Kayura smiled. She tried to keep sentences slow and short. She knew Rosa was still learning.

“Pretend? I ask Branch. He tell me.” Rosa smiled and took Amour out of her carrier. She set her up to feed, since she had calmed down. Amour was acting hungry.

“She is beautiful.” Kayura admired Amour.

“She is naughty. Cry at night. Make me tired.” Rosa smiled softly. Amour woke up a few times at night still. She hadn’t set up a good schedule for her yet. She was a first-time mama and was still trying to get used to life with a baby. She was doing well considering she was doing it alone. She did get advice and help occasionally from Branch and other visitors, but the language barrier didn’t help.

“I can help?” Kayura smiled up at Rosa. “You’re alone. That must be hard.”

“Help? How?” Rosa didn’t understand.

“I can move in and help with Amour.” Kayura put her bag down. “I am a good cook and I helped with my siblings.”

“You talk fast. I tell Smidge!” Rosa threatened and flushed. “You Branch daughter. Talk fast. Not let me understand.”

“You are threatening me with my mother?” Kayura laughed. “I’m not afraid of my mother.” She started talking fast on purpose now. She was enjoying how red Rosa got. “Am I making you mad? I love talking fast. I can talk fast all day long.”

“Smidge!” Rosa put Amour in her carrier and put a few berries in her backpack. She headed towards the main tree. “Smidge! Branch daughter mean!”

Kayura giggled and followed her. “Aww, come on now. I was playing.”

Rosa turned and grabbed Kayura’s shirt. She pulled her close and looked her in her blue green eyes. “You talk fast. Slow down!”

Kayura giggled and kissed Rosa.

Smidge had heard Rosa yelling, but stopped when she saw Kayura kiss her. She put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. 

Rosa blinked a few times, and then returned the kiss. She liked that. She pulled her close and murmured in French that she was a naughty girl.

Amour was sandwiched between them. She cooed and put her fingers in her mouth. She began chewing on her hand. She was teething.

Kayura let the lip lock go and looked into Rosa’s pretty light blue eyes. “Mm…” She squeaked, feeling a slap on the butt from Rosa. “What was that for?!”

“Slow down!” Rosa had a huge grin on her face. “Naughty…” She looked up at Smidge and blushed. “You see?”

“I did…” Smidge came down and looked up at her daughter. “She is naughty. She is a good babysitter though. A good mama for Amour.”

Kayura blushed. “Mom! You watched us kiss?!” She was embarrassed but wasn’t surprised.

“We by tree. You surprise?” Rosa rolled her eyes. “All the village see.”

“I’ll take care of this little one.” Smidge said slowly. She picked up Amour with her hair and put the baby girl in her arms. She looked up at Rosa and grinned. “Have fun.” She headed towards her flower pod. She had a huge smirk on her face.

“You’re not subtle mom!” Kayura shook her head. She was blushing hard. She turned to Rosa and smirked. “Let’s go…” She grabbed Rosa’s hand and began leading her towards her flower pod. That spank had turned her on.

Rosa blushed as she was dragged away by Kayura. She looked back and watched as her little one was taken away by Smidge. She trusted Smidge, but it was the first time she had really been away from her. She was relieved and nervous at the same time. She looked at Kayura and blushed. “Where we go?”

“I want you.” Kayura got to her flower pod and opened the door.

“You want love? We not boy and girl. No baby.” Rosa was flushed but had enjoyed that kiss. She wasn’t going to mind mating. She had been wanting to do that for a long time but hadn’t found the right mate.

“It’s alright. We have Amour.” Kayura reached over and kissed Rosa again.

Rosa kissed her back and stepped into Kayura’s flower pod. She pulled her inside of the flower pod. She never let the lip lock go. She closed the door and groaned, feeling Kayura’s light touch on her hips. She let the kiss go and looked at Kayura. “I allow. You be mom to Amour?”

“Yes, Amour will be my daughter.” Kayura smiled and put her hand on Rosa’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You beautiful.” Rosa pulled her in for another kiss. She held Kayura close and ran her hands down Kayura’s hips. She began taking Kayura’s shorts off. She then helped her out of her shirt and panties. She blushed, liking what she saw.

Kayura blushed and helped Rosa out of her dress. She smiled and ran her hand along Rosa’s chest. She kissed her along her chest and licked her belly, near the navel. She ran her hand down her belly and looked up. “You would taste delicious with honey smeared all over you…”

Rosa groaned when Kayura licked her “Talk fast. Play now. No talk.” She grabbed Kayura and put her over the arm of the couch. She groaned, seeing that she was wet already. She began whacking her butt firmly, but not so hard that it hurt. She smirked, seeing Kayura’s light green skin start to turn a red hue. 

Kayura let her, but once Rosa stopped, she turned and pinned her down on the ground. She sat on her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer. “Oh…you want to play rough…” She positioned herself so that their clitorises touched. She reached down and kissed along Rosa’s neck and chest. She began grinding against Rosa, so that their delicate bits had firm, but pleasant pressure. She moaned and locked lips with Rosa.

Rosa flushed and grumbled. She wanted to be dominate. She returned the kiss and happily exchanged saliva. She ran her hands along Kayura’s side, and then reached for her vulva and began putting gentle pressure on her pubic bone. She moved her finger in a circular fashion, recalling that it felt good to do that when she masturbated. She gasped, feeling a light bite on her shoulder. “Naughty…”

They mated for a few hours. They laid beside each other in Kayura’s living space and held hands. They were both happy with each other and Rosa was relieved to have someone special in her life to help her with her daughter, and to share love with.


	22. A Special Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jingle gets herself into some major trouble.

A month had gone by since Symphony had her twins. Jingle had managed to escape out of the house in the middle of the night. She had escaped out of her crib and easily opened the door. She crawled towards the base of the main tree and felt around it’s base. She put her hand on the bark and scrunched up her face. She wanted to go visit Symphony, but she lived higher up in the tree that her daddy did. She grunted and felt around for an easy way up. She finally found a good place to grab the side of the tree. She pulled up and began feeling for another place to grasp. The sixteen-month-old baby had a very determined look on her face as she slowly made her way up the tree. She had no idea how much danger she was putting herself in.

Sky had woken up in the middle of the night. He went to go check on Jingle. It was not normal for her to go this long without waking up for a diaper change. He frowned, noticing she was gone. His eyes went wide. “Habanero! Jingle is not in her crib!” He began looking around for the little one. He looked frightened. He promised Bubbles that he would take good care of her babies.

Habanero got out of bed and began looking around for Jingle. He looked worried. “Where could she have gone?”

Tulip got out of bed and began looking around with them. “She’s not under any of the beds.” She frowned. “Jingle?!” She called her, not thinking about the fact that the little one was deaf.

“This is not good.” Sky noticed the front door was open. “Shit!” He ran outside and began looking around for her.

Basil startled awake from a dream. He heard his brother moving around outside. He got up and went to investigate. He frowned, sensing that Jingle was way up high in the tree. “Fuck!” He began climbing up the tree. He looked worried.

“Basil…go back to bed…” Pearl grumbled sleepily. She sat up when he left. She groaned rubbed her eyes. “Basil…”

Jingle had made it very high up in the tree. She got on a limb and squealed in delight when she noticed that Basil was awake. She reached towards him and giggled.

“Oh my god! Jingle!” Sky saw her from where he was. He stood below and watched Basil climb the tree. He got ready to catch her if she happened to fall. “I’ve got her if she falls Basil.”

Basil made his way to the limb. He focused on the naughty baby’s spiritual presence and was just about to reach her when she got up and slipped off the branch. He reached for her and grabbed her, just to lose grip of the limb himself. He hollered in fear as they both began to plummet towards the ground. He reached his hair in hopes of finding a branch. He happened to find one and wrapped his hair tightly along it. He held Jingle to his chest as he swung on the branch. He yelped, when his back smacked against another branch. He grasped for air as they slowly came to rest. He had broken his back just below his shoulder blades and had also broken a few ribs.

Jingle squealed in fear. She had felt the start of the fall, until Basil grabbed a hold of her. She startled when she felt him smack into the branch. She hugged into her uncle. She was frightened. She began to cry.

Sky’s eyes went wide. “I’m coming Basil. Hold on…” He made his way up and grabbed Basil by the arm with his hair. He slowly pulled his brother towards him. He took Jingle and put her in his hair. He then helped Basil onto the branch. “I got you Basil. Let go of the branch.”

Basil gasped for air. He felt Jingle leave his arms when Sky took her. His eyes were wide. He was pretty sure he was going to die. He couldn’t feel his legs, and it was very hard to breathe. He was afraid to let go of the branch.

Several trolls began gathering. It took a lot of convincing for Basil to let go of the branch. Branch finally convinced him to let go.

Basil collapsed when Rush tried to get him to stand on his feet. He took a shaky breath.

“Crap!” Branch gently picked up his son and made his way down towards the medical pod. “I think he broke his back.” He didn’t like how Basil was breathing.

Sky followed Branch. He wanted to make sure his brother was alright, and make sure that Jingle was unharmed. He looked petrified. 

Once in the medical pod, Basil was checked to see what kind of injuries he had. He was given a sedative and taken back to surgery. It wasn’t going to be easy to get his ribs and back bones back in place. Sprout and Honey thankfully were working that night. They took him back and began taking care of him.

Pearl and Bask came into the medical pod. They had seen Basil being taken in. They both looked worried.

“What happened?!” Pearl had barely seen Basil before he was taken back.

“It’s my fault! I should have locked the door…” Sky broke down and began to sob. He pulled Jingle out of his hair and set her on the bed. He watched as Jelly inspected her for injuries.

Jingle was unharmed but was very frightened. She could sense that everyone in the room was upset and angry. She didn’t understand why.

Branch turned to Sky and frowned. “Is that why Jingle was outside?! Damn it, Sky! She’s a baby! You have got to block her door or something! This is the fifth time she has escaped out of the flower pod this month!” He was shaking. He was very worried that Basil might die.

“Calm down Branch. It was an accident.” Bask knelt down and held Pearl. “It’s going to be alright mama…”

“He’s pregnant Bask! How can you say it’s going to be alright?!” Pearl was shaking. “If he loses that baby, he’s going to be heartbroken…”

Sky put his face into his hands and began to sob. “I’m so sorry!” He was shaking upset. He knew his brother was pregnant but didn’t know that it was going to be like this, or he would have done everything differently this night if he knew Basil was going to fall too.

“Jingle is alright.” Jelly held Jingle and put a pacifier in her mouth to help calm her down. She ran her hand through the baby girl’s hair. She was trying to get her to settle.

Honey stepped out of the back room. “Basil should be alright now. We got his ribs and back fixed. He’s going to need to go on bedrest to make sure the baby isn’t born too early. The little one is alive and appears to be unharmed. Both of them are very luck.” 

Branch sighed in relief and looked at Sky. “Keep a better eye on her. She’s as bad as Basil was…” He grumbled the last part, before heading home to give a report to Smidge, Creek, and Penelope. He knew they would want to know what was going on.

Once Basil was brought into the main room, Pearl, Bask, and Sky sat beside him and waited for him to come to. When he did, he opened his eyes and groaned. “Did I die?”

“No sweetheart, you’re still alive.” Pearl climbed up onto the bed and kissed his cheek. “The baby is alright too. You scared us all…”

“I’m very sorry Basil. Thank you for saving Jingle.” Sky hugged into Basil and sniffled. 

Bask smiled and kissed Basil’s forehead. “Rest daddy. We have got to get you through another three months or that baby won’t make it. Honey says bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy…”

“Bedrest?! Damn…” Basil groaned and closed his eyes. “I hate holding still.”

“We need you safe.” Pearl rested her hand on his belly. “We need this little one safe too.”

“You’re a hero big brother…” Sky sniffled and rubbed his face of tears. “Thank you so much for saving my Jingle…”


	23. Happy Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets good news.

A few days after Basil broke his back, he was settled back into his home. He had Jingle with him. He had insisted he give Sky a break. He figured that since he was stuck at home having to be in bed all day, he might as well teach his little niece more words in sign language and teach her how do more constructive things with her boredom and curiosity. He didn’t want her to fall again. He had the feeling back in his legs but had been pretending that his legs didn’t work. He had been loving the extra attention.

“Basil?” Branch came into his bedroom. He had a huge grin on his face. “Rosa and I have been talking. Her bogwolf is half way through her pregnancy. She said that she was willing to give you one of the puppies.”

Basil smirked. “This is great!” He looked excited. He put his hand on Jingle’s hand and signed that he was happy. He had been trying to teach her emotions. So far, she seemed to understand a little more then she did a month earlier.

Jingle squealed in delight and got up. She walked over to Branch and put her arms up.

“Hello sweetheart.” Branch smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “I need to talk to your daddy. Rosa wants you to have a puppy too. We all better hope Noir has at least three puppies. She certainly looks like she is going to have three. She is starting to show.”

“Is Rosa going to keep one of the puppies?” Basil smiled softly. He was very grateful, but he didn’t want everyone taking a puppy and leaving Rosa sad. He wanted it to be fair.

“She said she wasn’t worried about it. She has Noir. She wants the village to be taken care of. She feels bad after everything her brother did. If there is a fourth pup, she wants it to go to Rapid since he was affected by all this the most. Sprout gets first dibs though, after losing Coffee.” Branch set Jingle down by Basil. “How are your legs?”

“I still can’t feel my toes.” Basil smirked. He was a horrible liar.

“Enjoying all that babying, aren’t you?” Branch chuckled and tickled Basil’s toes.

Basil squirmed and glared in his father’s direction. “Yes, I was…”

“You’re a brat. I’m not surprised, although I’m not sure why you been pretending. You can’t get out of bed except to potty anyway.” Branch chuckled.

“More snuggles from Bask and he has been helping me around the house.” Basil grumbled and crossed his arms. He knew he was busted now. It was fun while it had lasted.

“Then just ask to be babied. I think Pearl and Bask are just glad you’re alive. That had been extremely close. I’m glad you knew that branch was there.” Branch sighed softly. He wasn’t sure he could handle losing Basil. Basil was such a valued member of the community despite his disability.

“Yeah…I knew that branch was there…” Basil chuckled. He wasn’t going to admit that he was just hoping that the branch was there.

“And the impact with the tree branch could have easily killed you. No more acrobats in the tree, alright?” Branch pulled out a teddy bear and gave it to Basil. “Your mom made this for the baby. She wanted you to have it early.”

“No promises dad. We all mostly live in a tree.” Basil took the teddy and smiled. “Smidge is getting sweet in her old age.” He chuckled and put the teddy in his hair.

“Don’t be fooled. She’s still feisty. I don’t recommend calling her old in her face. She’ll whap you good.” Branch chuckled. “She’s got everyone thinking she is turning soft.”

“Devious Smidge.” Basil chuckled. “Dad, when are you going to let Tulip move back into the flower pod? She’s three months pregnant too.” He was worried about his little sister. He agreed that what she had done was wrong, but he also knew Sky was very stressed out and wasn’t going to let her live alone.

“Creek is very upset with Tulip. She is acting a lot like Indigo, and he is worried that she might start doing foolish things like Indigo had done too. I’m not sure if she is going to be allowed back into the flower pod.” Branch sighed. “I really wish I knew who it was she mated with. She claims she doesn’t know who the father is, but I suspect it’s either someone who is older then she is and is going to get into trouble, or it’s someone who has a higher status. Either way, she’s protecting him.”

“She might actually not know either. She was acting like she had multiple partners.” Basil shook his head. “She should at least be able to tell who the fathers might be.”

“I suspect either Rush, Alexandrite, or Onyx to be honest. She’s been hanging around them the most lately.” Branch shook his head. “I’m going to kick Alexandrite’s butt if it’s him.”

“I don’t think it was Alex. He knows better.” Basil sighed. “I don’t want Tulip to die.”

“She’s with Sky. She won’t die.” Branch reassured. “I know it’s been hard since Bubbles died, but not every birth is like that.” He could understand why Basil would be concerned. Neither of his prior births had been easy. He was stressed out with Fairy and Dill could have easily died just like Storm did when he was born. He hoped this baby would come out easier for Basil. He knew this pregnancy had already been scary for him.

“I know dad.” Basil hugged Jingle close. She was getting sleepy. “Dad? I went off contraceptives to get pregnant for Sky. He’s been so sad since Bubbles died…” He glanced towards Branch. “I really hope this baby lives. I want to give him or her to Sky…”

“That is very sweet of you Basil. I’m sure that will make Sky very happy. He has been very sad since he lost Bubbles and the baby. He’s too stressed out right now to get pregnant.” Branch pulled Basil in for a hug. “I can’t tell you enough how proud I am of you. You’re a good daddy and my sweet boy. Keep up the hard work Basil…”


	24. Little Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir has her litter of bogwolf puppies.

A month later, Rosa went to check on Noir. Kayura went with her. Noir had dug out a den nearby, close to the river so she could get to water easily. Rosa had a feeling her bogwolf was going to have her puppies any day now. The large beast was very round in the midsection. She was hoping she would have at least three. 

As they approached the den, Rosa quietly and cautiously walked into the den. She recalled how protective Noir was of her first litter. She smiled, seeing that Noir was panting and nesting. She smiled at Kayura. “Get Branch.”

Kayura nodded and smiled. She ran towards the main tree. She got to her father’s flower pod and opened the door. “The puppies are coming!” She looked very excited as she waited for her dad to get ready.

“Oh! Yes!” Branch grabbed his backpack. He went to the cabinet and filled it with smoked fish. He had a feeling it was only going to be a tiny snack to Noir, but he planned on spoiling her with more after she had her puppies. He finished getting ready and headed out the door.

Spice, Sugar, and Sunny followed him out. They were all very curious. They stayed at his heels and grinned at their older sister. They had all been looking forward to this day and were not going to miss out.

Branch stopped at Rapid’s home. “Puppies are coming.” He smirked and headed for Sprout’s flower pod next. He arrived and knocked.

Rapid and Carnation followed Branch happily.

Sage answered the door and smiled. “Dad is at work. Are the puppies coming?” She looked excited.

Branch nodded. “They sure are. Sprout will have to come after his shift. Come on Sage, come with me.” He headed towards Basil’s flower pod next. He opened the door and smirked. “Puppies are coming.”

Sage followed him out the door. She smiled at the kids. She was excited.

Basil got out of bed. He was on bedrest but wasn’t going to miss out on listening to his puppy being born. He put on a jacket and headed out the door.

“Darn it Branch! He’s supposed to be in bed!” Pearl threw a toy at Branch and hit him in the face. “Brat…” She got up and followed her mate out the door. “Stay with the kids Bask!”

Branch laughed and threw the toy back into the flower pod. He followed Basil towards Noir’s den.

Rosa had been watching from a distance. So far Noir had had two puppies. She was very proud of her bogwolf. She looked over when Kayura came in. “Shh…”

“You kids all stay away from her. Rosa says she is very protective the first couple weeks of her puppies’ lives.” Branch got back to the den and stood by Rosa. He had a huge grin on his face.

Basil could hear the squeaks of newborn puppies. He had a huge grin on his face.

Sugar walked right over to Noir, not realizing just how protective she was of her puppies. She hadn’t listened to her father. “Good job Noir.” She patted her paw. “Your puppies are very cute.”

“Sugar…” Rosa called her quietly. “She bite…” She looked worried.

Rosa’s call came a second too late. Noir turned to Sugar and growled. She grabbed the kid into her mouth and went to swallow. She stopped herself, realizing that what she had in her mouth was not food. She pushed Sugar out with her tongue and sniffed her. She whined, realizing she hurt Sugar. She licked her and nudged her gently.

Sugar screamed when she got scooped up by Noir. The angry mama had bit her arm while she was being scooped up. She thought she was dead for sure, until the protective bogwolf spit her out. She wailed and held her right arm. It was mangled.

“Fuck!” Branch made his way towards Sugar. “Easy girl…” He reached his hair over towards Sugar. “I’m just saving my baby…” He grabbed Sugar and pulled her towards him. He picked her up and frowned. “I told you not to go near her. You didn’t listen.” He cautiously and quietly headed for the exit. He didn’t want to piss Noir off.

Noir growled at Branch and watched him take Sugar. She bared her teeth but didn’t move. She didn’t want to leave the spot she was at. She wasn’t done giving birth.

Once he was a safe distance from Noir, Branch turned and ran towards the medical pod with Sugar.

Kayura followed Branch. She looked worried. “Is Noir going to get killed for this?” Tears filled her eyes.

“It hurts!” Sugar sobbed and clenched her daddy’s sweater with her good hand. She was shaking and covered in blood and saliva.

“No, Sugar was warned to stay back.” Branch got to the medical pod and set Sugar down. He stepped back and frowned, seeing that Sugar had lost a considerable amount of blood. “I’ll give blood.” He started to shake. He was scared.

“I’ll give blood too.” Kayura looked worried.

Sprout and Honey hurried over to Sugar. Sprout took some blood from Branch and Kayura. They then both hurried to the back to try and save Sugar’s arm.

Sugar sobbed when she was taken out of sight of Branch. She was scared. “Daddy!” She cried out as she was taken to the back. She was frightened.

Branch paced the floor. “Kayura, go check to your brothers. I want to make sure they are alright. I also want a report on those puppies.”

“Of course.” Kayura hurried out of the medical pod and towards the den.

Branch sat down after half an hour of pacing. He groaned and put his face into his hands. He was really worried about Sugar. Sugar was his youngest child. She looked like Smidge, but she had his light blue eyes. He wept for his baby. He didn’t want to lose her.

Sprout came back out with a bundle in his hands. He gave it to Branch and frowned. “We were not able to save her arm. I’m sorry Branch.”

Branch nearly had a mini heart attack when Sprout came back with the bundle. He glared at him when he said it was Sugar’s arm. “You just scared the crap out of me Sprout!” He groaned and put his daughter’s wrapped up arm down on his lap. “Is she alright?”

“I’m sorry Branch. She’s going to be alright. What happened?!” Sprout looked worried.

“She got too close to Noir. We are going to have to warn the kids to stay away from Noir until the pups are bigger. That was scary…” Branch sniffled and wiped his face of tears.

Kayura came in. “Everyone is just fine. Noir appears to be all done. She had four puppies.” She frowned, seeing the bundle in Branch’s lap. “Oh my god, is that Sugar?!” She let out a sob.

“It’s Sugar’s arm.” Sprout pulled Kayura into a hug. “She’s just fine…”

Branch sighed in relief and looked down at his lap. “We will have to bury this. Don’t want to attract predators. Noir isn’t going to be up to protecting us. She is going to be more worried over protecting her puppies.”

“Oh…” Kayura calmed down and wiped her face. “Thank god…” She sniffled. “Rosa says she is sorry. Is she in trouble?”

“No, she is not in trouble.” Branch reassured. He pulled Kayura in for a hug and held her. “It’s going to be just fine. We have a Pearl, who will be more then happy to teach Sugar how to get around. Sugar is a fighter.”


	25. A Nervous Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnation is approaching her due date. Will Rapid handle it better?

A few weeks after Noir had her puppies, Rapid was on his way home. He had just got done checking his puppy. The little one he chose was a brown female. He hadn’t named her yet. He had perked up more since finding out that he was going to have one of those puppies. He never left Carnation long. She was less then a week away from her due date. He stopped at Branch’s and grabbed some smoked fish and to check on Sugar. She was doing well and was adjusting well to life with one arm. He was glad she had survived being bitten by Noir.

“How is Carnation doing?” Creek asked when he saw Rapid come in for fish.

“She’s doing alright. Getting nervous. I can’t stay long.” Rapid put some fish in his backpack and pulled Lullaby out of his hair when she began to fuss. He let her nurse. He held her with one arm and stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. He loved biscuits just as much as Creek did. “Thank you. I owe you guys. Got to go.” He set Lullaby back into his hair and headed out the door. He ate the biscuit and hurried towards his flower pod.

Creek followed him. “Is she in labor? You’re acting nervous.”

“Last I checked, no. I don’t like being away from her though.” Rapid got into the flower pod and set the backpack down. He went into the bedroom and smiled at his beautiful wife. “Hi beautiful…”

Carnation smiled softly. She had her hand on her belly. “I’m still in one piece.” She smiled softly. She looked over, seeing that Creek followed him. “Hi grandpa…” She sat up and groaned. “Contractions started about half an hour ago. About five minutes apart. Can you get a healer and my parents please?” She knew Rapid would panic, so she was glad Creek had come over.

“Of course, princess.” Creek smiled at Carnation, and then headed to get a healer, Poppy, and Guy Diamond.

Rapid walked over and hugged her. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when labor started. I’m here for you now mama.” He put his hand on her belly. “Be nice for your mama sweet baby. Labor hurts. Daddy was scared when he had your sister.”

“We’re going to be fine Rapid.” Carnation pulled him close and held him during the next contraction. She breathed through it, and then looked up at him when it was over. She began to sing to him. She was proud of how much he had grown since they had gotten together nearly nine months earlier.

Rapid listened to her sing. He took her hand and held it. “I’m not that brave.” He was so glad she was strong. He was so in love with her. “Breathe mama. I’m here for you.”

Carnation squeezed his hand during the next contraction. She hugged into him and breathed hard. “I want to try a water birth. We need to watch the time. Mom says I was born in the water. It was very peaceful.”

“We can do that mama. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Rapid looked nervous. He wanted this to go as smooth as possible for her.

Poppy came in. She smiled at Carnation and sat down on her other side. “I’m here sweetheart.” She took her hand and gently ran her hand through her hair. “Did I hear something about water birth?”

Carnation nodded and leaned into Rapid. She grimaced and groaned. She was trying hard not to make too many noises. She didn’t want to frighten Rapid.

Guy Diamond wasn’t far behind. Creek was with him. They began setting up for the delivery.

Honey came in and set her supply bag down. “How far along are the contractions?”

Rapid checked the time during Carnation’s next contraction. “About three minutes apart.”

“Let’s get the water going.” Poppy walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the water and started getting the tub ready.

Carnation got up and took her clothes off. She walked towards the bathroom and got into the tub. She eased into the water and cried out during the next contraction. She couldn’t hold back crying anymore. “It hurts!”

Rapid widened his eyes. “I’m sorry love!” He took her hand and held it. He was shaking. He didn’t like that she was hurting.

Creek stepped in and watched his son. He was proud of him. He knew he was nervous, and he was handling this very well.

Guy Diamond stood by Creek and smiled. “It’s going to be alright Carnation. You got this. My tough warrior princess.”

Poppy stood by Rapid. She had a towel ready. “Deep breaths sweetheart. You’re doing great.” She was nervous and excited.

Carnation squeezed Rapid’s hand and breathed. She was trying so hard to be brave. She cried during the next contraction and breathed hard.

Lullaby began to fuss. 

Creek walked over and took her out of Rapid’s hair. He held his granddaughter and stuck a pacifier in her mouth. “Shh…it’s alright. Mama is having your brother or sister. It’s going to be alright.”

Rapid looked over at his dad and smiled softly. “Thank you, dad.” He ran his hand through Carnation’s hair and hummed softly. He was trying so hard to be brave for her.

During the next contraction, Carnation screamed in pain. She reached down and grabbed an emerald green daughter. She had light pink hair like she did. She pulled her out of the water and put her on her chest. She looked up at her mom as Poppy dried their baby girl. “It’s a girl. We had a girl.” She smiled when she began to cry. “Oh my god…” She leaned towards Rapid and kissed him. “Our little Hope for a good future.”

“I’m so proud of you Carnation.” Rapid kissed her and reached over. He put his hand on his daughter’s back. “Hello Hope. I love you sweetheart. You have a big sister named Lullaby. I love you…” He was a very proud daddy. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for his girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Carnation sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z311Pzg9TWU


	26. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the royal family gets into a lot of trouble.

A month later, Basil woke up to a strong contraction. He reached over to Bask and shook him gently. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He didn’t like the pain of labor, but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for his brother.

Bask woke up and looked up. “Uh oh…” He shook Pearl gently and got up. “I’m going to go get a healer.” He threw on his pants and a sweater. He hurried out the door.

“I’ll get Sky and Habanero.” Pearl got up and threw on a sweater dress. She hurried out the door and went over to Sky’s flower pod. She knocked on the door.

Sky answered the door and smiled. “Your timing is perfect. I need help with Tulip.” He headed to Jasmine’s room, where Tulip was still staying.

“It hurts…” Tulip breathed through a contraction. She had her hand on her belly.

Habanero grabbed blankets and smiled at Pearl. He was nervous.

“Actually, I need you over at our house.” Pearl looked worried. She turned the corner and frowned. “Oh god. I’ll be back. I’ll bring Basil here.” She hurried back out the door.

“Pearl?!” Sky looked confused. He gently picked up Tulip and followed Pearl out the door. “We will go to Basil. Her labor just started…”

Tulip grasped onto Sky and leaned into him. She was nervous.

Habanero stayed at the flower pod and watched Sky go. He didn’t want to leave the kids all by themselves.

Jingle got out of her crib and stood by her bedroom door. She tried to open the door and screamed when she found that her door was blocked. She was ticked. She could sense anxiety and fear. She understood now that that meant she was missing out on something, and she didn’t like that she was missing out.

Pearl got into the flower pod and left the door open. She went into the bedroom and smiled softly, seeing that Basil leaned up against the wall. “Lay down daddy. It’s alright…” She walked over and patted the side of the bed.

“I need to pee…” Basil breathed. He headed for the bathroom. He stopped and hollered in pain. “Oh god, I don’t remember contractions hurting this bad…” He winced and hurried for the bathroom. He barely made it. He groaned and held his belly.

Sky gently sat Tulip down in the bed and watched his hug time bracelet. He looked nervous.

Tulip grasped the pillow and breathed through the next contraction. “Is Basil alright?”

Sprout came in and began setting up. “Tulip is in labor too? Well I might just have to charge double for a double birth.” He smiled when Pearl glared at him. “I’m kidding.”

Bask went to Basil’s side and helped him off the toilet. He got him back into bed and held his hand. “You can do it Basil.”

Basil got into the bed and put his hand down. He could feel pressure already. “Sprout! This baby is coming out of me!” He grabbed her as she was born and set her on his chest. She was yellow like Bask, with capri blue and green two-toned hair. She began to cry right away. “That was fast!” He was in a state of shock.

Sprout hurried over with a blanket and began drying her off. “Hello sweetheart…” He got her all dry and looked over at Tulip and Sky. “How far apart are her contractions?”

“Three minutes.” Sky put a cool washcloth on her forehead. He smiled at Basil. “You have a beautiful daughter Basil.”

Tulip breathed and groaned during another contraction. She looked guilty. She had a bad feeling moods were going to change when her baby came out of her.

Basil scooted closer to Sky and gently put the baby in his arms. “You have a beautiful daughter.”

“He did this for you Sky. A special present for you.” Pearl smiled up at Sky.

Bask smiled and watched his daughter cry. She was pretty, but he knew Basil did this for Sky.

“Oh no, after all you went through this pregnancy, she is all yours. You saved my Jingle.” Sky smiled at him. “You’re very sweet Basil.” He gently gave her back. “Tulip and I already agreed that I will be raising her baby. She’s not ready to be a mom. I know how much you love your children…”

“Brat…” Basil smiled softly. He understood. He held his daughter close and ran his hand along her body. “You seem like you should be a Harmony.” He chuckled when she grimaced and began crying again. “Oh, I know. I can’t wait to hear you sing too.”

“It hurts!” Tulip cried out during the next contraction.

Sprout checked her and got ready to catch the baby. He widened his eyes when she gave birth to a baby boy. He was a silver glitter trolling with light pink and medium pink two-toned hair. The little one cried as he was cleaned. “Oh my god…” His cheeks flushed. “You mated with Alexandrite?!”

Tulip swallowed hard and nodded slowly. She wasn’t sure what to do. Sprout looked pissed.

“He’s eight years older then you!” Sky sneered. “That son of a bitch!” He got up and stormed out of the flower pod. He had a bone to pick with Alexandrite. “Mating with a teenager?! He knows better!” He got to Alexandrite’s door and began pounding on it. “Alex! You asshole! Statutory rape is punishable by exile! Show your face!”

Alexandrite got out of bed and walked over to his door. He frowned when he opened the door to a punch in the face. He stepped back and widened his eyes. “What the hell Sky?!” That was not something he expected from Sky at all. He touched his nose and pulled back to see blood on his hand. “I think you broke my nose…”

“You mated with my sister. She’s fucking sixteen you asshole!” Sky grabbed Alexandrite by the arm and began walking towards Robin and Angel’s flower pod. He hated to bother them, considering Angel was heavily pregnant, but he didn’t want Alexandrite getting away with mating with a teenager. He was livid.

“Why are you so angry?! She gave permission!” Alexandrite pinched his nose with his free hand. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had been desperate, and she had been willing.

“She’s underage!” Sky got to the door and knocked on it.

Robin got up out of bed and got pants on. He groaned and walked over to the door. He opened it and yawned. “Sky, it’s not even daylight yet…”

“Tell whoever it is to go back to bed!” Angel grumbled and turned over in bed. She was tired and cranky.

“Tulip’s baby is Alexandrite’s baby!” Sky was livid. He glared at Alexandrite.

“She gave permission…” Alexandrite frowned and looked at Robin. “He claims it was rape.”

“She is underage Alex…” Robin frowned and grabbed him by the arm. “You of all trolls should know better. You were going to be regent but handed the crown to me.” He didn’t look happy.

The commotion got several trolls up out of bed, including Poppy and Guy Diamond. They both watched as Robin headed for the outskirts of camp with their son. Both followed, concerned.

Sky let Alexandrite go but followed. He wanted to see Alexandrite off.

“Are you actually exiling me?!” Alexandrite frowned and stopped. “What the hell Robin?! I got permission!”

“Prince Alexandrite, you have committed a crime that is punishable by exile. I hereby banish you of all contact from our colony. If you’re seen here again, I give anyone who sees you permission to kill you. Go, and don’t turn back. I do not want to see your face again.” Robin pushed him towards the outskirts of the colony.

Poppy stopped short and put her hand over her mouth. She looked upset. “What’s going on?!”

Sky turned to Poppy and Guy Diamond. He explained what happened.

“Alex! How could you?!” Guy Diamond sneered and glared at his son. “Go on, you heard Robin. Get out of here!”

Alexandrite sneered and glared at them all. He turned and stormed away. He was livid.

Robin watched him go. Once he was out of sight, he turned to them. “He is not allowed to come back. I want any sightings of him to be reported to me immediately.” He headed home. He was livid. He was not going to tolerate that sort of behavior in his colony. 

“Poppy? Guy? Your grandchild is currently at Basil’s home. I will be picking him up and taking him home. Tulip is going to be nursing him, but I will be raising him. It was a gift from her to me. I plan to name him Titan. Your welcome to see him at any time.” Sky headed home. He still planned to raise the boy as if he was his own son. He knew it was going to be good for him and Habanero to have a little one around to help fill the empty hole they felt in their hearts after losing Bubbles and his miscarried baby. He just hoped that Alexandrite never came back. What he did was unforgivable.


	27. Getting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Jingle have come a long way in a year.

It was Sapphire, Mistletoe, and Amour’s birthday. Everyone was getting together to celebrate their birthdays. Sapphire was turning ten years old, and Mistletoe and Amour were turning one year old.

Robin and Angel arrived at the birthday party to be there for Robin’s great niece, Sapphire, and to celebrate the one-year anniversary since Rosa had joined the colony. Angel had a two-month-old son in her arms. He was blue violet, with two toned blue and purple hair. They had decided to name him Sparrow.

“Hello Prince Sparrow.” Sapphire walked up and smiled at the newborn. She looked up at Angel. “He’s so cute.” She took the tiny newborn’s hand. “You look a lot like your daddy. Very cute…”

“Thank you, Sapphire. You’re getting very tall. Are you going through a growth spurt?” Robin smiled at his great niece. He pulled out a present from his hair and gave it to her.

“I think you’re right Robin. She’s taller for sure.” Angel smiled at Sapphire. She was very protective of her son but didn’t mind Sapphire touching him. She was a sweet girl.

Kayura came up to them and smiled. “Aww…he’s so cute.” She pulled Amour out of her hair. “Look Amour. This is Prince Sparrow.”

Amour looked at the baby and scrunched up her face. “Merde…” (Shit)

“Amour! Naughty girl! That is a bad word!” Rosa came up and shook her finger at her daughter. “I should have never taught Basil that word.” Her accent was strong, but her sentences were fuller and easier to understand.

Robin put his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh. “I’m sure I don’t want to know what that word means, considering she just called me son that…”

Angel glared at Rosa. “I’m going to kick Basil’s butt…” She refrained from using cuss words in front of the children.

“What did my brother do now?” Sky came up and set Jingle down by Sapphire. He was still gray, but his mood seemed to be a lot better. He had little two-and-a-half-month-old Titan in his hair.

Habanero was right by Sky’s side. He had Foam in his arms. He was also still gray but was also doing much better.

Tulip quietly came up to the crowd and stood by Sky and Habanero. She had been quiet since her son’s birth. A lot of colony members were mad at her. They felt that she should have been banished too. Sky and Robin decided that she was too young for that sort of punishment, but she had been told to behave herself. 

Jingle walked over to Sapphire and hugged into her. She was doing better now and seemed to understand more then she did a year earlier. She was only twenty-one months old though, and of course had a lot of growing up to do. She was a very happy girl. She loved Sapphire. She bounced happily and squealed with joy.

Sapphire picked up Jingle and carried her over to River. She had a huge grin on her face. She loved her cousin Jingle.

“Basil taught Amour a bad word.” Kayura shook her head and smiled softly.

As everyone gathered for the party, a sense of peace filled the village. Jingle had come a long way since figuring out her ability, and Rosa had learned how to speak English. They could only hope that peace would continue from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends part 6 of the series. I have an action packed part 7 already planned. I hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
